The Tale Of Akira Oshiro
by CDfor3
Summary: AU: Years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Naruto finally became Hokage. However, before he was appointed Hokage, he spent a short amount of time with a genin team. This tale follows the life of one of Naruto's students, Akira Oshiro, who happens to be the Five Tails jinchuuriki. Watch as Akira grows from a regular chunin to one of Konoha's most respected ninjas: OCxOC: OC story
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful, and sunny autumn morning in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The wind had a nice breeze and colorful leaves filled the air. During this time of the morning, nobody would occupy the streets. But a young man named Akira Oshiro walks towards the training ground where his team usually meets.

Akira is a 16 year old chunin, and he has two teammates that are the same age. Akira wears a black track jacket with light grey sweatpants and black ninja sandals. He also wears a black Konoha headband around his forehead. He has black spiky hair and brown eyes. He has slightly tanned skin and is about 5'10 in height. Akira also is the five tails jinchuuriki.

As Akira approached the training ground, he saw a male and female figure. When the female figure took notice of Akira, she immediately smiled and waved to him.

"Hi Akira-Kun!"

Akira smiled back and greeted the female."Hey Manami-chan, good morning." Manami Nakamura was the girl Akira had a crush on. Luckily enough she also had a crush on Akira. Manami also was a chunin, she wore a navy blue hoodie and black capris. She wore blue ninja sandals and her blue headband was tied around her forehead. Manami is about 5'6 , she had brown hair, which was cut in a chin-length bob that framed her face, hazel colored eyes, and light skin.

Akira and Manami just smiled at each other until the other male interrupted them. "I see how it is, your gonna greet your girlfriend but not me, huh?" Now Akira and Manami weren't really dating, they just were crushing on each other.

Akira blushed and looked at the male, while Manami probably blushed a deeper red than Akira. Manami turned away from the two, "G-g-g-girlfriend? I-I'm n-not Akira-kun's g-girlfriend!" She mentally cursed her self for stuttering.

Akira smiled and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly,"Haha, sorry about that Takuya." Takuya smiled and and laughed. Takuya Ito, the tokubetsu jonin of the group. He too had black spiky hair was Akira's height. Takuya had grey, stormy eyes, and he wore the flak jacket over the default jonin outfit. He didn't wear a headband and he wore navy blue ninja sandals. Takuya also used a ninjato instead of kunai. His ninjato was strapped diagonally left on his back, so that the handle was facing diagonally right.

"So where's Naruto-sensei? shouldn't he be here by now?". Right after Akira said that, a flash of yellow revealed the Rokudaime Hokage,Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was their former sensei. After they all became chunin, he was selected to be the Rokudaime. Naruto had changed his appearance drastically. Of course, he didn't ditch the color orange, he wore an orange short sleeved long haori with black flame designs at the hems. Under the Haori, he wore the chunin vest over an all black tracksuit jacket, and he wore tan pants with black ninja sandals. To top it all off, he wore his black headband around his forehead.

"Hey guys." said Naruto before smiling,"How's it going?", asked Naruto

Akira yawned, "So Naruto-sensei, whyd'ya call us here?"

Naruto smiled and then spoke,"I got good news!",Akira, Manami and Takuya just stood there.

"Well?", Takuya said,"What is it?"

Naruto smiled even more and finally spoke,"I'm going to be a father soon!",All of their jaws dropped, then they all proceeded to hug Naruto.

"Congrats sensei!"

"That's awesome!"

"Is it a girl or boy?"

Naruto laughed,"Thanks you guys, and…uhhh…well Hinata-chan and I are going to the hospital today to find out what gender it is".The three got off Naruto and smiled.

"I also have a mission for you guys today!"

Akira's eyes lit up,"Really sensei!? What're we doing!?"

Naruto laughed again and ruffled Akira's hair,"Its a B-rank, all you need to do is guard a caravan to their destination in the Land of Iron." Naruto the. looked at Takuya,"you're going to be leading this mission, Takuya."

Takuya nodded

"So when do we meet at the gate sensei?" Manami asked.

"Meet there in 2 hours, you should pack, you will be on this mission for at least four days." Naruto then gave Takuya the mission scroll.

"Alright, see you guys later!" Then Naruto disappeared in a flash of yellow. Takuya started heading towards the village, leaving Akira and Manami alone.

"Hey Manami-chan, wanna go get some breakfast?" Akira then smiled.

Manami blushed, and nodded, Takuya raised an eyebrow and bumped Akira lightly with his elbow, "Oh, first date huh?" Takuya purposely said loudly. Manami blushed a deeper shade of red and Akira waved his hands in front of him defensively.

"That teasing of yours is never gonna go away huh?"

Takuya chuckled and patted Akira on his back, "Nope"

* * *

Then they headed back towards the village. Akira and Manami arrived at the Konoha Cafe a short while later. They sat at a two people table near a window. They both ordered and ate their breakfast, which Akira paid for. After they had ate and conversed at the cafe, Akira offered to walk Manami home, which she accepted.

When they finally reached Manami's apartment, Manami turned around and bowed thankfully to Akira, "Thanks for breakfast and walking me home, Akira-kun." Manami blushed slightly.

Akira smiled wide,"No problem Manami-chan, I'll see you later!"

"Yeah, bye Akira-Kun!" Manami then walked back into her apartment and started to pack. Akira then took to the rooftops,

'I need to get home quick!' Akira thought to himself.

* * *

1 and a half hour later, they met at the main gate with the caravan.

Takuya looked at Akira and Manami,"You guys ready?"

They both nodded.

Takuya then started walking,"Alright, lets get going!"

* * *

The caravan was now nearing the Land of Iron. So of course the temperatures would drop and you would get colder.

"Alright guys, the sun looks like it's going down, lets set up camp right here." Takuya said as he took off his pack and started to unzip it. "Unfortunately, I only brought 2 tents for us, so i guess our client and I will share a tent, and you two lovebirds could share a tent." Takuya grinned evilly at the last part.

Akira and Manami both blushed.

Akira got up and headed for the woods,"I'll go get us some firewood."

Manami also stood up,"I'll go with you."

Takuya kept grinning evilly, "See? You two lovebirds can't stay away from each other! Hahaha"

Akira kept walking but turned to face Takuya and slightly smiled, "Shut up Takuya!"

Takuya just continued to crack up.

* * *

Manami caught up with Akira so that they walked side by side. Manami nervously looked up at Akira and smiled,"It sure is cold out here.." Manami pulled up her hood so that you could only see her face.

Akira looked at her and smiled,"Yeah it is...", Akira then looked up at the sky. "don't you find it weird that we haven't been encountered by any bandits yet?"

Manami looked at Akira then back to the ground,"Well...yeah, but we shouldn't worry about it."

Akira smiled again and looked at Manami,"Yeah, you're right Manami-chan!". Akira then felt his feet touch something,"Hey wood!" Akira said as he picked up four planks of wood.

Manami also picked up four planks of wood,"Do you think that this is enough, Akira-kun?"

Akira looked at the wood he was carrying and the wood that Manami was carrying. " Yeah, it should be."

The two then started walking back to their camp. In the distance, they could see Takuya finishing up setting up the second tent. They walked up to Takuya.

"Where should we put the wood?" Akira asked. Takuya pointed to the empty spot in between the two tents.

Akira walked over to Manami,"I'll start up the fire." Akira gestured for Manami to give him her wood. Manami gave him her planks of wood and Akira used a small Fire jutsu to light up the wood.

About a half hour later, the client and the three ninja were roasting a part of a rabbit.

Takuya looked at both of his teammates, "Tomorrow we are most likely to stop just beyond the border of the Land of Iron, it's gonna get colder so dress in layers, also if we run into bandits, take care of them quickly and tie 'em up." Takuya then took a bite of his rabbit, "Nightwatch rotation for today is Manami first, Akira second, and I'm last, any questions?"

Both Akira and Manami shook their heads and continued to eat.

* * *

Akira walked into his tent and slipped in to his sleeping bag. He closed his eyes and fell asleep in no time. Akira woke up in a grassy field.

'Huh? where am I?' Akira thought as he looked around the grassy field. "Ah, it must be a dream" Akira said as he started walking through the giant field. After walking for awhile, he heard a familiar voice, a voice that sounded like an angel to him.

* * *

"Akira-kun wake up, Akira-kun" the voice echoed through the field. the voice repeated itself, "Akira-kun, wake up!" Akira then woke up to Manami gently shaking his shoulder.

Manami smiled, "It's your turn for nightwatch."

Akira yawned and started to exit the tent. Before he exited the tent, he turned around to Manami and whispered, "Good night, Manami-chan."

Manami smiled and whispered back,"Good night Akira-kun.". Then she slipped into her sleeping bag and closed her eyes. Akira walked over to a tree stump by the fire and took a seat. He then gazed at the sky, counting stars.

Akira got bored and started to count the stars, 'One..two...three...four..five' He soon got lost in thought looking at the stars. He was snapped out of thought when a slight breeze blew through. 'Dang its cold...' Akira thought as he rubbed his hands, making them warmer. Two more hours passed until Akira woke Takuya up for his nightshift. Akira then entered his tent,slipped into his sleeping bag once again and fell asleep.

* * *

Akira woke to Takuya sticking his head into his and Manami's tent and yelling, "Rise and Shine fellas!"

Manami groaned groggily, got out of her sleeping bag and started to roll it up. She then put the sleeping bag into her pack. Akira followed what Manami did and helped Takuya take down the tents and stuff them on the back of a horse. Once everything was set, the caravan started to move again. The next few days were the same, they would stop at night at build camp, wake up, take it down and continue moving. Also Takuya would occasionally tease Akira and Manami about being 'lovebirds'. However, the day that they expected to arrive at their destination had gone wrong.

Takuya picked up his pack and whipped it around his shoulders," You guys ready?". Akira and Manami both nodded and they were on their way.

* * *

A small village appeared in the distance. Takuya made a signal gesturing for them to stop. Akira and Manami knew extactly why, Takuya gripped his sword handle and said,

"Bandits." After bushes rustling, 15 bandits revealed themselves. A muscular man who seemed to be the leader stepped up. "If you could please step away from the caravan." Then he cracked his knuckles.

Takuya smirked,"Stepping away isn't that easy." The bandits chose that time to charge the caravan. Takuya pulled out his sword and engaged the bandits. Akira and Manami stuck together and fought the ten other bandits while Takuya took on five.

* * *

Takuya didn't have trouble with the first four bandits, he cut them up easily. He had trouble with the boss bandit. Takuya and the boss bandit charged each other. They clashed multiple times with their sword and kunai before Takuya landed a kick to the boss bandit's face. The boss bandit flew back and threw a kunai at Takuya, which Takuya knocked out of the air with his sword. Takuya then sheathed his sword and started making hand signs. In about 3 seconds Takuya had a full chidori formed in his right hand. Takuya then charged the boss bandit and the bandit charged Takuya. Right before the two clashed, the boss bandit threw a kunai at Takuya's gut. Takuya then flew back and disappeared in a 'poof' of smoke. The boss then turned around only to be pierced by Takuya's chidori.

* * *

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Akira then made four shadow clones and Manami engaged a taijutsu stance.

Akira didn't have any trouble at all, he and his shadow clones took out the bandits in less than ten seconds. After he had defeated the last bandit, Akira went over to go help Manami.

Manami had some trouble, considering that these were grown men, who were physically stronger than her. But she could manage somehow. Manami defeated most of the bandits that were attacking her by breaking their bones with taijutsu moves. But after defeating the fourth bandit, she turned around only to meet a punch to the gut. She fell back from the punch and landed on her back. When she looked up she saw the bandit coming towards her with a kunai. Right when she thought that she was doomed, Akira appeared with a swirling blue ball of chakra. Akira then thrust the ball into the bandit and yelled,

"Rasengan!", The bandit flew back into a tree and was knocked out by the impact and damage. Akira then rushed over to Manami

Akira lightly put his hands on Manami's shoulders. "Manami-chan, are you ok?" Akira asked with a concerned look on his face.

Manami smiled and said,"Yes, I'm fine, thank you for saving me.". Manami didn't see Akira move, but she felt Akira's arms wrap around her.

"I'm so sorry that I let you get hurt." Said Akira as he held Manami.

Manami blushed, smiled and hugged him back,"It's okay, really Akira-kun, if it weren't for you I probably wouldn't be here right now, thank you.."

Takuya chose that time to show up,"Awwww would'ya look at that, the two lovebirds are hugging.". Akira and Manami's eyes both widened. They pulled apart slowly and Akira got up and helped Manami up.

"Way to ruin the moment." Akira said with a childish pout on his face.

Manami smiled,"You look so cute when you do that Akira-kun.".When Manami realized that she thought out loud, she covered up her blushing face with her hands. Akira and Takuya looked at her. Then Akira walked over to her and wrapped her in another hug while smiling. Manami took her face out of her hand to see what was happening, then she looked up at Akira and smiled. Akira let go after a few more seconds.

"Thanks!" Akira said while smiling. After that, the three teens heard a voice.

"Hey could we get movin' again?" their client yelled from the front of the caravan.

Takuya rubbed the back of his neck and yawned,"Yeah, lets get going."

The caravan reached it's destination after a few more hours. The three teens then headed back to the village. They camped out for 3 nights before they finally reached the village. When the village gates came into sight, their eyes lit up. Takuya yawned and said,"Alright we should go report in to Naruto-sensei." Both Akira and Manami nodded.

* * *

At Hokage Tower:

"Nice job fellas",said Naruto as he pulled out three checks from his desk drawer,"here's your pay and you guys have tomorrow off." Naruto said while smiling.

They took their checks and said "Thank you" in unison.

Akira then turned to Manami, "Hey Manami-chan, wanna get lunch at Ichiraku's?"

Takuya then grinned jokingly,"You would ask her out on a date right when we get back."

Naruto tried not to laugh, but did so anyway. After Naruto's breakout of laughter he smiled,"You know Akira and Manami? You guys would make it a cute couple."

Manami blushed and said,"Sure Akira-kun, I'd love to.".Right after she said that Takuya was already out the door. Akira turned to Naruto and said goodbye to him.

* * *

Akira and Manami walked through town side by side with Akira putting his hands in his pockets and Manami fidgeting her fingers. They were silent all the way up to Ichiraku. When they finally got there, Akira yelled out,"Hey Ayame-chan, Teuchi-san, two bowls please!"

Ayame smiled and greeted Akira,"Hi Akira-kun, how hav-oh, who's this?" said Ayame as she looked at Manami.

Akira looked at Manami then Ayame,"Oh this is-"

"Your girlfriend?". Both Akira and Manami blushed at the statement. Then Akira defensively said,

"W-what? No we're j-just-"

"Yeah yeah, anyway I'll go get you guys some water." Ayame interrupted as she made her way to the back.

Akira and Manami took a seat next to each other. Ayame appeared with the glasses of water a couple seconds later and Teuchi appeared with the two bowls of ramen. Usually, Akira would chow down his ramen, like Naruto would, but since Manami was there with him, he ate his ramen formally.

Ayame leaned so that only Manami could hear her."He doesn't usually eat formally,maybe he's trying to impress you." Ayame whispered as she nudges Manami softly with her elbow. Manami blushed lightly and continued to eat her ramen.

* * *

When Akira and Manami were both done with their ramen, Akira paid for it all and decided he should walk Manami home. When they got to her apartment door, Manami turned around to thank him.

"Thanks for the meal, Akira-kun." Manami said as she smiled brightly at Akira.

Akira smiled back,"No problem, Manami-chan!"

Manami nervously looked at the ground, after five years of crushing on Akira, Manami finally wanted to tell Akira how she felt. Akira too also wanted to tell Manami how she felt right here. He didn't know what he was doing, but Akira decided to do it.

"Manami-chan?" asked Akira. Manami looked up, and when she did, Akira slowly closed in and kissed her on the lips. At the contact of Akira's lips, Manami blushed so red that she looked like a tomato. After a few more seconds, Akira pulled back and smiled. "Bye Manami-chan!"Akira said before taking to the rooftops.

Manami just stood there,'Did...that really just happen? ' Manami thought as she smiled.

* * *

**Revamped version, truthfully i just copied and pasted all of the chapters and did some minor stuff, but anyways, i'll do the facts anyway.**

**1: I was on my high school Freshman A squad basketball team and Freshman A football teams.**

**2: I played starting shooting guard for basketball and starting middle linebacker for football.**

**3: Wiz Khalifa is my favorite rapper**

**4:Ariana Grande is my favorite singer, shes so prettyy**

**5: I wish to play in the NBA one day.**

**please review, if you wish, later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2, this is just their day_**** off**

Akira woke up to the sounds of chirping birds and leaves blowing in the wind. Akira then groggily got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. He then showered, brushed his teeth, flossed. As he walk out of the bathroom, he is only thinking about one thing.

'I kissed Manami-chan…' Akira got so lost in thought that he bumped into his dresser. '_stupid dresser'_ Akira thought.

He then got dressed, he put on a white t-shirt, his black track jacket and this time he wore navy blue sweatpants. Akira didn't put in his headband, since it would be useless on his day off. On the way out of the door, Akira grabbed his wallet of money. When he walked out the door, he felt the cool breeze on his skin.

Akira yawned and then smiled. "To Ichiraku!" Akira yelled as he jumped from the front balcony. Akira landed on the street full of people. When Akira got to Ichiraku's, he said the same thing. "Hi Ayame-chan, Hi Teuchi-san, one Beef ramen please!"said Akira as he took a seat in the ramen stand.

Ayame smiled when she saw Akira and got him a glass of water. Teuchi appeared a second later with the bowl of ramen.

Akira's eyes widened,"You already had the bowl ready, pops?"

Teuchi smiled and nodded,"since you come here for breakfast lunch AND dinner i make the ramen before you come."

Akira smiled and broke his chopsticks,"This place is the best!" Akira yelled as he started to dig into his ramen. After Akira finished his ramen he payed and sayed his thanks. He then started to walk towards hokage monument. 'I know what to do!' Akira thought as he smiled. Not before long Akira ended up at Naruto's house. He knocked on the door and a few seconda later a raven haired girl answered the door.

"Good Morning, Hinata-sama!" Akira said while smiling.

Hinata smiled back, "Good Morning Akira."

"May I come in?"

"More than welcome."

Akira stepped into the huge house. The living room was made up of a hardwood floor, a set of beige couches, and white walls that had large windows with a sight of the village. Akira went to sit down on one of the smaller couches in the room. Hinata took a seat on the opposite side of the room on one of the larger couches.

"So, Hinata-sama, Narutl-sensei said you guys are going to be parents soon!" Akira said while smiling.

Hinata took a sip of her coffee and then set her coffee down on the table,"Why yes, we are!"

"What're ya guys naming him…or..her" Akira said with an innocent smile.

Hinata giggled and smiled again,"Well, it's going to be a boy so we are thinking about naming him after Naruto-kun's dad, Minato."

Akira smiled, "That sounds like a wonderful name!" Akira replied.

A boiling sound could be heard from the kitchen, "Excuse me," Hinata said while standing up slowly. "Would you like to stay for lunch, Akira?" Hinata asked while preparing something in the kitchen.

"No thanks, Hinata-sama. I'll just go to Ichiraku's, not that your cooking is bad yours is the greatest!" he said while smiling. Hinata smiled and nodded in understanding, of course Naruto's student would like ramen. Hinata walked over to the door and smiled while Akira put his shoes on. The two hugged each other quickly before Akira headed out the door. "Bye Hinata-sama! Tell Naruto-sensei that I said hi!" Akira waved and called out to Hinata while walking away

Hinata smiled and waved back"I will! Bye Akira!" Hinata replied before closing the door.

Since the house was right on top of Hokage mountain, Akira then walked over to the Hokage faces. He dropped down on the Naruto face and found a spot to relax. At the view Akira was at, he could see the whole village.

'I'll just relax here for now…' Akira then leaned back so that his back was supported by one of stone Naruto's spikes of his hair. After about 30 minutes, he heard footsteps coming his way. Not even after a second, Takuya wearing a unzipped black leather jacket, white t-shirt and brown track pants and a Manami wearing a blue long sleeved shirt and Black capris appeared right next to Akira.

"Hey guys!" Akira said while looking at the two,"What's up?"

"We're here to grab lunch with you dummy." Takuya then yawned.

Akira then stretched and stold up,"Well let's go!"

"Yeah, we kinda got reservations at the cafe... so that means..." Takuya said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"so that means...NO ICHIRAKU?!"

* * *

The three made it to the restaurant and were seated at a four-man table with a window revealing the street. Takuya took a sip of his water,"Sooo how ya guys been?"

"Awesome!"

"..Good.."

Takuya then put a smug look on his face,"So nothing happened between you lovebrids yesterday?"

Hearing this both Akira and Manami started blushing, mostly Manami. Takuya then started cracking up, making the whole restaurant stare at him.

"My bad people!" Takuya yelled as he looked around the restaurant. The waiter chose that time to bring them their orders.

"Here are your orders!" The waiter said as she set down the bentos. After they ate their lunch, the three were now walking on the street and headed towards the park. Of course Takuya let Akira and Manami walk side by side.

"So, Manami-chan..." Akira nervously said while smiling.

Manami didn't know what to do, so she got on her toes thenwrapped her arms around Akira's neck and re payed Akira by kissing him back. Akira's eyes widened, but after realizing that Manami liked Akira back, Akira closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Manami's waist.

After about fifteen seconds, the couple heard a 'click' behind them. They both broke apart slowly and turned around to see Takuya holding a camera. Takuya smiled victoriously at the camera and then looked up at the two.

"What?…I hid the camera in my coat pocket." Takuya said holding the small black camera. "Don't worry, I'm not going to show this to anybody...only all of our classmates and Naruto-sensei.". Takuya was gone after saying that.

Akira sighed then smiled, Manami still close to him.

"S-s-so are we a-a real c-couple now?" Manami said while looking up at Akira.

Akira looked down and smiled, "Yep!" They both smiled and held hands walking down the street.

The whole day, Akira and Manami were asked to play with children at the park. So for the remainder of the day, the newest couple of Konoha played with children before they were picked up by their parents. Then for their first date, they ate dinner at Manami's favorite restaurant downtown. After their dinner, which Akira again paid for, Akira walked Manami home. When they got to Manami's apartment, they kissed for the second time that day, then Manami smiled and walked into her apartment.

When Akira got home, he didn't have his jacket, because he gave it to Manami since it was cold eariler. When he walked her home, he let her keep it for the night because he didn't want her to get cold. Akira then took off his shoes and put his wallet on the dresser, he then walked to his room and changed into a white tank top and black shorts. He then lay down on his bed and thought about his new girlfriend while he closed his eyes to sleep.

**Well that's it for this chapter**

**I wrote this on my phone haha. Anyway I don't think there is really anymore facts i can tell you guys so yeah.**

**review if you wish and till later today!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG**** guys sorry for the big delay, holy crap weather in IL sucks, power went out for 2 days in my apartment -_- anyway i hope u enjoy the chapter**

**BTW i forgot to mention that Naruto doesn't belong to me in my previous chapters hehe,so yeah I don't own Naruto...just the OCs...**

Akira was never the person to be late, but yet here he was with a slice of bread in his mouth and only one arm in his jacket. After rushing through some trees, Akira tripped on a branch. Luckily enough he landed right between where Takuya and Manami were standing.

"Oof!' said Akira as he hit the ground.

Manami giggled a little but went to check on him. "Are you alright Akira-kun?" said Manami while smiling.

Akira turned around so that his back was on the ground. He then spit out the slice of bread that was in his mouth and smiled at Manami. "Yeah...good morning!". Akira then got up and put his other arm through the sleeve, but left the jacket unzipped, revealing his white t-shirt.

Takuya just yawned,"Hey, can we just get to Hokage tower? I just want to get this mission over with."

Both Akira and Manami nodded and started following Takuya to Hokage tower. The whole walk to Hokage tower, Akira and Manami just talked to each other, sharing laughs every now and then, while Takuya just yawned. When they finally made it to Naruto's office, Naruto was chowing down a bowl of ramen. Naruto looked up and saw the three, he then finished his ramen, pulled out a scroll from one of his desk drawers and lazily threw it at Takuya.

Takuya opened the scroll and read the mission details. Takuya then let out a groan.

"Sensei, do we really have to do this?" Takuya said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes, plus you guys have a one hundred percent chance of completing this mission, I mean how hard can watching over a town be? If there's bandits you guys could take 'em." Naruto then started to sign paperwork,"Now go pack 6 days worth of necessities."

Takuya sighed,"Alrighty guys, lets go..." The three then walked out of the door and to their homes to pack.

_one hour later..._

"Alright, you guys ready to go?" asked Takuya as he yawned once more.

Akira and Manami nodded.

"We're going to be there in about 3 hours so talk among yourselves to keep yourself occupied.". With that, they started walking towards the town.

_Three hours later..._

The three were now at the front desk of a hotel checking in.

"Two rooms please, one for me and one for the two lovebirds behind me."

As usual, Manami and Akira blushed at Takuya's statement.

Akira opened the door and held it open for Manami to go in first.

"Thank you." said Manami as she kissed Akira on the cheek and walked into the room. Akira then felt a nudge at his shoulder,

"Yo Akira, you two gonna 'do it'?" Takuya grinned evilly.

Akira felt his face heat up, "N-n-no! Shut up and go to your room ya sick sonofa-"

"Yeah, yeah, no need to get mad bro, it was just a joke." Takuya kept the evil grin and walked into his room adjacent from Akira and Manami's.

Akira walked into the room and dropped his pack at the side of the bed. He then let himself fall onto the bed. After staring at the ceiling for a short time, he heard Manami.s voice.

"What's wrong Akira-kun?" He then felt pressure on the other side of the bed. Akira turned his head to Manami and smiled.

"Nothing, just tired..." Akira then yawned.

Manami made her way over to Akira and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'll let you take a nap, and when you wake up do you want to get dinner?"

Akira smiled, "Is it a date?"

Manami giggled, "Yes."

Akira then pulled Manami in for a quick hug, "I got the best girlfriend ever..." then he fell asleep within a few minutes.

_four hours later..around 4:30 p.m_

Akira woke up to the sounds coming from the TV. He stretched and then looked next to him, only to find Manami. Manami looked down and smiled.

"Hey sleepyhead, ready for our date?" said Manami while placing a kiss on his cheek.

Akira smiled back, "Yeah! lemme just get my jacket." replied Akira as he got out of bed and retrieved his jacket from his backpack. Manami put on a dark blue long sleeved shirt (since she was only wearing a tank top) and they both headed out the door.

The couple soon arrived at a small restaurant and took their seats. They ordered their food, ate dinner which Akira paid for, and started heading back to the hotel. Since it was nighttime already, the temperature dropped and a cold breeze filled the air. Manami started to shiver, Akira noticed this, took his jacket off, and wrapped it around Manami. Manami suprised by the action, thanked Akira and cuddled up in the jacket.

The couple reached their hotel room and walked inside. Manami set down Akira's jacket on one of the coathangers and sat down on the bed.

"Do you want the shower first, Akira-kun?"

"No thank you, you could have it first Manami-chan."

"Are you sure?"

Akira smiled, "Yep! Take your time!"

Manami smiled and headed into the shower. About 10 minutes later, she came out wearing one of Akira's white t-shirts and black sweatpants. Akira then took his shower and came out wearing a white t-shirt and grey sweatpants. The couple then went to lay down on the bed.

Manami then wrapped her arms around Akira's neck, "Goodnight, Akira-kun."

Akira smiled and wrapped his arms around Manami's waist, "Goodnight Manami-chan..."

**Well, that's it for this chapter, btw not having power in your apartment for two days straight is scary, and I wish I could've wrote this chapter on my phone, but my phone was tweaking haha. Till next time **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4, man i figured i really need to make my chaps longer...oh well anyways chapter 6:**

The week went by slowly for Akira and company. There were no bandits, not even a sign. So the three decided that it was time to head back to the village. "Man, that was the most boring mission ever!" said Akira as he put his hands behind his head.

"Really? I mean you guys got to share a room so I'm pretty sure you guys-"

"TAKUYA!" yelled both Manami and Akira. For about the one-hundredth time that week, Takuya laughed at Manami and Akira's reactions. "Haha, just kidding fellas, now lets get out of here, place is boring." Takuya then yawned.

* * *

Akira, Takuya and Manami walked into Naruto's office after checking in at the main gate. Naruto looked up from his paperwork and smiled, "Welcome back! So was the mission a success?"

Takuya lazily took the scroll out of his pocket,"Yeah...no bandits, it was pretty boring if you ask me, so can I go home now? I need sleep."

Naruto laughed and took the scroll. "Okay here are your payments," said Naruto as he pulled out three checks from his desk,"Takuya, the two lovebirds didn't give you any trouble did they?"

Akira put on a pouting face and Manami clung to his arm. Both Takuya and Naruto laughed, "Nah, they were good."

"Alright, you're dismissed, except Akira, I need to talk to you." Naruto then gestured for Takuya and Manami to step out of the room.

Manami then gave Akira another kiss on the cheek. "I'll wait outside, ok?", Akira nodded and Manami headed out the door.

"Alright Akira, you're going with me on a training trip." Akira's face lit up.

"Really sensei? Where to?"

"A place called Turtle Island, you're aware that you have Kokuo inside you right? As I have Kurama inside of me. I'm going to help you control the Gobi's chakra."

Akira's face lit up momentarily, then Akira looked sad, "What about Manami-chan and Takuya?"

Naruto sighed,"I knew you would ask that...",Naruto then put a hand on Akira's shoulder,"I know you care about them Akira, but it's best if they dont't come with us, and it will only be for a week."

Akira then put on a smile,"Okay but who's-"

"Shikamaru is going to take over the Hokage spot while we're gone." Naruto interrupted.

Akira smiled,"Okay, when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow, 9 A.M" Naruto then went to go sit back down in his desk,"You may go now.", Akira then headed out the door.

* * *

Manami was patiently waiting at the entrance of Hokage Tower. Finally, the door opened revealing a frowning Akira. Manami took notice and made her hand interlock with Akira's. Akira looked at Manami and smiled, but then started frowning again.

"What's wrong?" Manami said with a concerned look.

Akira sighed and looked at Manami," I'm going with Naruto-sensei on a training trip to a place called Turtle Island...for a week, which means I won't be here with you...or Takuya..."

Manami's eyes widened, then she calmed down and hugged Akira. "It's okay Akira-kun, just remember that I'm waiting for you." She then smiled and hugged Akira tighter.

Akira returned the hug and grinned,"Thank you...Manami-chan...",The separated and continued walking,"I'll walk you home." Then the couple started walking towards Manami's apartment. After about 30 minutes of walking, they finally reached a building close to Ichiraku ramen. Manami took keys out of her pocket and opened the door. She pushed the door open and turned to face Akira.

"I'll see you later, Akira-kun." She then gave him a playful kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah...bye Manami-chan!" Akira then started walking away. After another 10 minutes of walking, Akira reached his own apartment and headed inside. He unloaded his pack and took off his headband.

'Better pack...' Akira thought as he opened a drawer in his dresser and started putting all the necessities in his backpack.

_2 hours later, about 5 p.m_

It was a beautiful evening in Konoha. Akira was laying in his bed and looking up at the fan on the ceiling. He then got an excellent thought and headed out the door.

* * *

Manami was laying on her bed in the corner of her room. She was looking at the picture that she took with Akira and Takuya when she was a genin. 'A week without my Akira...' suddenly she heard a knock on her wall. She looked up to see Akira crouching in the windowsill.

"Akira-kun!"she yelled out as she literally hopped out of bed to hug him. They broke apart after a few seconds and Akira came inside and picked Manami up bridal style. Manami squealed at the sudden action, and then they were out the window in a flash. Manami looked up at Akira. She giggled and snuggled up closer to Akira.

"Akira-kun, what's this all about?"

Akira didn't look at her, but smiled."What? Can't a guy spend time with the person he loves most before he leaves for a trip?", Manami giggled again and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Okay! We're here!" said Akira as he set Manami down on the grass.

"Where are w-ohhhhhhhh my..." Manami was staring at the overview of the village. It was beautiful, the village looked so calm and Hokage Mountain really stood out in the evening sunlight.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Akira said from behind her.

Manami turned around to look at Akira. "Yeah..." She stared into his brown eyes until he smiled and said,

"Not as beautiful as you though."

Manami felt a blush come onto her face. "A-Akira-kun...". She then ran up to him and kissed him on the lips. Akira returned the kiss and after 20 seconds, they broke apart.

They both smiled and sat down by a tree. "I come here every time I need to clear my mind."

Manami then felt Akira wrap his jacket around her. She then snuggled her head into Akira's chest. Manami then looked up at Akira. She had to admit, he looked better without his headband. Manami closed her eyes and shortly fell asleep.

* * *

Manami woke up in the middle of the night. She was neatly tucked into her blanket and was warm. A jacket that she could barely see was on top of her blanket. Manami then sat up and found a note on the jacket. She picked it from the jacket and it read,

_Dear Manami, the most beautiful girl in the world,_

_I didn't want you to get cold during the night, so I brought you home and tucked you in bed.I also left my jacket so it was guaranteed that you wouldn't get cold. If you want to see me off tomorrow, be at the main gate at 9 a.m._

_Love,  
Akira Oshiro_

_P.S - I Love you!_

Manami smiled at the letter and set her alarm to 8 a.m. Then she closed her eyes again.

* * *

Manami was now at the main gate waiting for AKira to show up. She saw Naruto in the distance and waved. "Hi Sensei!"said Manami as she waved.

Naruto walked up to her and smiled. "Hey Manami, come to see your boyfriend off?,They both laughed, and right when they ended laughing, Akira showed up with a slice of bread hanging out of his mouth and a white t-shirt instead of his jacket.

"Heyff guythhhh." said Akira with the bread still in his mouth.

"Okay, got everything Akira?"

Akira checked his bag. "Yep!" he then finished the last piece of bread.

"Alrighty, why don't you say goodbye to your girlfriend." Manami then pulled out a sealing scroll and released a neatly folded and washed black track jacket.

"Wow! thanks a bunch Manami-chan!" Akira said as he thankfully took the jacket. He then gave Manami a kiss on the forehead and lips, then turned to Naruto-sensei.

"Shall we get going?" Naruto said as he faced the empty road ahead of him.

Akira smiled and replied,"Yeah!". After walking a few feet away from the village, he turned around and waved at the smiling Manami. Akira then looked at Naruto. "Does it really have to be a week?"

Naruto smiled and put a hand on Akira's head, "We'll see."

* * *

Naruto and Akira had made it to Turtle Island in about a day, once they were there they instantly headed for the white room.

"Alright, sit down and visit you're tailed beast in your mindscape." Akira then sat down and closed his eyes. He then felt a tap on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw Naruto holding out his fist. "And bump fists with me." Akira then bumped his fist with Naruto and entered his mindscape.

* * *

Akira opened his eyes and found himself in an open field of grass. He saw Kokuo look at him.

"Hm? Akira, what can I do for you?"

"Kokuo, It's time for me to take control of your power." Akira said with a determined look on his face.

"Hmm, okay, tell you what, you defeat this opponent today, and we can play chakra-tug-o-war tomorrow, how does it sound?"

Akira smiled,"Okay bring on the opponent!", A flash of blue momentarily blinded Akira. When he opened his eyes, he saw a man who looked just like Akira, but had longer hair and wore the flak jacket over the leaf jumpsuit.

Akira's eyes widened. "Wh-who's this?"

"Why none other than your father, he was quite the shinobi actually, but he took all his chakra and sealed me into you." Kokuo then put a hoof over Akira's dad, "His name was Akihiro, I'm going to give him a slight power-up, if you defeat him today, you will face me tomorrow in a chakra-tug-o-war, are we clear?"

Akira then cracked his knuckles, "Yeah, lets do this!", With that, Akira charged at his father.

* * *

**Yeah buddy, oh well, chapter 4 for ya. Btw summer in Illinois sucks, it's supposed to be sunny, and yet it rains and thunderstorms. I've already lost power 3 times already, I really need to move in with my grandparents.**

**Anyway review if you wish, and until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 7...NBA draft today, should be an interesting draft class... I don't own Naruto, just the Ocs**

Akira and his dad engaged in a taijutsu match. Akira going on the offensive and his dad going on the defensive. Akira had to admit, his dad was good, he blocked every one of Akira's kicks and punches. After a few more punches and kicks from Akira, Akihiro found an opening, he sent a kick into Akira's gut, making Akira fly back a little.

"Heh, my old man isn't that bad, then again you did give him a power-up, Kokuo." Akira then charged again. This time, instead of taking his father one on one, Akira made three shadow clones to help him out. Akihiro dodged and countered Akira and Akira's shadow clones attacks, until the real Akira came up form behind him and punched him straight in the face.

Kokuo watched the fight scene in front of him. "Not bad, Akira , you somewhat resemble your father."

Akira smiled and turned his head to Kokuo,"Thanks". Then right after that Akihiro started using ninjutsu. Akihiro used a twin fireball techinique. (A/N since the Akihiro is just a copy, it can't talk, so yeah) Akira quickly dodged both fireballs and pulled out a kunai. The two clashed with their kunai, sounds of metal clinging against metal were heard every second. The two then clashed, but stayed in place for awhile. Akira just looked at his father in his eyes.

'We got the same eyes...' Akira was snapped out of his thoughts by Akihiro pushing up with his kunai so that they would separate. Akira then knew what to do, he closed his eyes and started going into sage mode. (A/N Naruto tought Akira sage mode and they had trained on Mount Myobuku already) A few seconds later, red shapes of Akira's eyes, but bigger surrounded Akira's eyes. (Kinda like Naruto's) Akira opened his eyes, revealing yellow eyes with the toad rectangle for a pupil. Akihiro then started making hand symbols. He then slammed his hands on the ground and flying rocks came towards Akira. Akira had no problem dodging the rocks and got to Akihiro very quick. The two then engaged in another taijutsu battle. Being in Sage Mode, of course Akira had the advantage. Akira sidestepped a punch and delivered a hard kick to Akihiro's chest. Akihiro caught the kick just in time, but was sent flying back anyway. In a flash, Akira was behind his father, he then roundhouse kicked his father in the spine, sending him flying towards a shadow clone. The clone delivered a few punches to the helpless body, then threw him up in the air. Both the real and clone Akira jumped and landed am Axe kick to Akihiro's gut. The helpless body of Akihiro plummeted down to Earth, but he rolled aside just in time to avoid a giant rasengan courtesy of Akira.

Kokuo looked on at the battle between his host, and the one who made him his host. 'Akihiro...' Kokuo thought, 'He is very close to surpassing you...'.

Bruises could be seen on the visible parts of Akihiro's body, he stood up and saw Akira coming towards him. Before Akira could reach him, he used a strong wind jutsu so that Akira flew back. Akihiro started making hand signs. In less than a second, Akihiro had a enormous fireball coming towards Akira. As the fireball closed in on Akira, the fireball then turned into nothing but a gust of smoke. The smoke cleared, and there was no sign of Akira. Akihiro looked around, and finally he looked behind him, he wasn't there. He suddenly noticed two swirling balls of chakra above him. Akira had made two rasengans and plummeted down to Earth. Akira stuck out his arms so that the rasengans were now facing Akihiro. In the nick of time, Akihiro sidestepped and the two rasengans had only scathed the ground. But, something happened, Akira disappeared in a puff of smoke. Akihiro turned aroung, only to be met by Akira's attempt to try and punch his father. Akihiro, expecting this, blocked his attack and countered, grabbing his arm and throwing him into the ground. A small crack appeared in the ground, not like the one the rasengans had caused, but it was a crack in the ground. Akira got up, clutching his right arm.

'I can feel my Sage chakra deteriorating...' Akria then made 4 shadow clones, 'I got to end this quick!'. Akira and his clones then charged for the final time. The first clone sent a kick to Akihiro's gut. Followed by the second clone giving him to punches to the gut. Then the third clone delivered a roundhouse kick to his sides. Finally, the fourth clone landed an uppercut on Akihiro, sending him upwards for one final time. To deliver the final blow, Akira jumped and thrust a rasengan barrage into Akihiro's gut. Akihiro was sent plummeting down to Earth, when he hit the ground, he made a small crater.

Akira landed, panting, his Sage Mode gone.

"huff...huff..." Akira put a hand on his knee. The body of Akihiro was starting to vanish. Akira grinned and jumped up for joy. "YES! I did it! Just you wait till tomorrow, Kokuo!"

Kokuo slightly grinned at his enthusiasm. "Nice job Akira, to think you would be able to defeat your father, who was an exceptional shinobi, and I gave him a slight powerup." Kokuo then made it so that the field was back to normal. "Alright, get some rest for now kid, you'll need it, after all, you are facinga biju tomorrow."

Akira smirked, "Heh...just you wait Kokuo, I'll show you how strong I have become since I made chunin.

"Hmph." Kokuo closed his eyes. 'Akihiro, Mayu, he really is something else."

* * *

Akira opened his eyes and saw Naruto looking into his eyes.

"So, how did it go?" Naruto asked.

"We'll have to wait until tomorrow." Akira said while smiling.

Naruto got a confused look,"Wha-what do you mean?"

"Kokuo tested me on my ability, he made clone of my father, and gave him a power-up, and I still beat him!" Akira grinned wide, then he heard his stomach rumbled. Akira rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "heh, i guess i could use a meal after all that."

* * *

Naruto and Akira were now at a hotel they had checked into. They were currently in the cafe area, where they ordered their dinner. After his battle with his cloned father, Akira started thinking about things.

Akira looked down at the table, "Hey Naruto-sensei..."

Naruto turned to look at Akira, "Yes, Akira?"

Akira was silent for a few more seconds before talking, "You were the first one who accepted me back when I was in the academy...was it because you found out that I was...like..you?".

Naruto closed his eyes for a second and then opened them and smiled. "That's not it, you kinda remind me of myself when I was your age. Although you were probably smarter than me in the academy days, you studied and I didn't..."I accepted you because I knew what it's like to be lonely, I know that loneliness causes you to suffer, that's why I let you stay at my apartment, so you can have someone to talk to and socialize with." Naruto then ruffled Akira's hair. "I'm really glad I met you Akira, you've been like a little brother to me."

* * *

Akira sat on his bed that night. He decided he would go talk to his biju.

* * *

Akira opened his eyes, he was in the field again.

"Hey Kokuo..." Akira looked down.

Kokuo took notice of Akira's unusual behavior and gloomy look on his face and looked worriedly at Akira. "Yes, what's wrong Akira?"

Akira was silent for a few moments,"You're the five-tails...yet the five-tails usually roams around Rock country, am I from a different village?"

Kokuo sighed,"I knew you would ask this..." Kokuo then cast a genjutsu on Akira, showing him at his birth. "Your family was originally from the Iwa, your family was one of the best in kenjutsu and in seals, the Oshiro clan." Kokuo then showed an image of Kokuo restrained by ropes,. "You see, I liked roaming near Iwa, and one day, a whole battalion came to face me, to capture me." Akira's eyes widened. "But they couldn't,...your father was part of that battalion, he sealed me into himself, however, his body couldn't handle my chakra," Kokuo then turned to an image of Akira as a baby,"So he took all of his chakra, including me, and sealed it into you." Kokuo then released the genjutsu.

Akira looked at Kokuo,"But the image of my father you showed me, he was wearing a leaf jumpsuit, why not an Iwa jumpsuit?"

Kokuo sighed again,"I wanted you to think that you were from Konoha originally, but it seems you're too smart."

Akira then closed his eyes,"How did I end up in Konoha then?"

Kokuo sighed once more and cast another genjutsu, showing an attack happening in Iwa. "When you were born, a clan of Iwa betrayed the village, they betrayed because they had a feud with the Oshiro clan, during the attack your mother was targeted, she protected you with her life, she used up all her energy and chakra trying to desperately to defend you, when she was on the brink of dying, she said to you 'find life in another village, I wish none of this ever happened, I wanted to see you grow up, Akira. But always remember, your father and I, we loved you very much...' those were her last words before sending you down a river in a basket. It just so happened that Naruto found you in the training ground river. He looked after you as an infant, as you know, when you were five, he took you in and raised you in his apartment, But know this, your mother, Mayu, was alot like the girl you love, Manami, was it? They both seem to share similar qualities. They both are somewhat shy, but good in battle, they both are easily blushing when it comes to their crush." Kokuo paused and looked at Akira.

Akira, hearing about his mother, had start to shed tears. "I...my mom..."

"Your mother was a very unique woman, so is that girl you love, I can see now why you and Akihiro chose to pursue them." Kokuo then looked at Akira, "Akira, your mother raised you very, very well during your beginning years, she was caring and a bit over protective. She wanted to see you grow up, but the unfortunate event took place, all she cared about was your safety, that's why she sent you down the river. I'm positive that if your mother were to live and come with you to Konoha..." Kokuo paused, trying to find something to comfort Akira, but couldn't find anything.

Akira then started sobbing more. Kokuo put one of his limbs out, picked up Akira and wrapped his arm around him. Akira wiped his eyes and looked at Kokuo. "Thanks...Kokuo...". With that, Akira fell asleep and so did his biju friend.

* * *

"Alright, are ya ready Akira?" Naruto asked.

Akira nodded and they bumped fist. Akira woke in the field, Kokuo standing up.

"Alright, Akira, what you want to do here is pull out my chakra, it won't be that easy though, I will give a legitimate fight."

Akira then smiled and gave a thumbs up,"I will too! Let's do this!"

Akira made 100 clones and they all charged Kokuo, Kokuo, being the big beast that he was easily wiped out half with a stomp. But Kokuo did not notice the other half of Akiras make massive rasengans. As the clones with rasengans delivered the blow to Kokuo's abdomen, the real Akira started to go into sage mode.

'So, he did all that while not in sage mode eh? Impressive.' Kokuo thought as he took the blows to the abs.

AKira opened his eyes, he was now in sage mode. Kokuo, stunned by the rasengans, stopped fighting for a bit, but he didn't realize that Akira made 100 more clones and they all landed hard hits on Kokuo. With his improved physical abilities, Akira had the clones pound Kokuo while Akira started pulling chakra out of him. Akira managed to get out a decent amount before Kokuo slapped him away and rubbed his clones off.

"Impressive Akira."

Akira then quickly charged at Kokuo's hoofs. He then grabbed onto Kokuo's ankle, picked him up and slammed him into the ground.

'What strength...' Kokuo thought, then he saw Akira make 30 shadow clones in mid-air. Kokuo sent both arms flying out attacking the clones, dispelling of many of them in the process. But the real Akira had managed to slip through somehow. Kokuo suddenly realized that the real Akira had a rasengan that was getting bigger by the second, until he made it almost as big as a bijudama. The blow by the rasengan took alot out of Kokuo. AS Kokuo just lay there, Akira made more shadow clones and started pulling out Kokuo's chakra. Akira managed to get a more than enough amount to fuel more sage chakra before Kokuo slapped him away again. Kokuo then started rubbing his back left hoof on the ground.

"Get ready, Akira," With that, Kokuo charged in inhuman speed at Akira, forcing a full ram towards the host. Suprisingly enough, Akira had managed to barely dodge the large creatures attack, before being whipped by one of Kokuo's tails. Akira was sent flying back but recovered quickly. Kokuo then jumped up into the air.

"Huh?" Akira looked at Kokuo for a few more seconds before realizing what Kokuo was going to do. Akira quickly rushed out of the area, and Kokuo landed hard on the ground, making the ground shake. Akira then took this as a chance to send some clones to pull out the Gobi's chakra.

Kokuo felt hands on his ankles, more clones were attempting to pull out chakra from him. The impact to Kokuo's legs from the jump-and-land was a bit painful, but Kokuo manage to shake off the clones. Unfortunately, the clones had already grabbed a hold of Kokuo's chakra. The clones then transferred the biju's chakra to the real Akira. Then, once the chakra was in, Akira had a slight Gobi silverish chakra mode, it was only on sections on his body, disappearing and appearing again.

"Heh, so this is some of your power, Kokuo.." Akira said as he looked at himself.

Kokuo took this opportunity to try and ram Akira again. This time, Kokuo was successful, he had managed to ram the distracted Akira, but he suddenly felt pressure against him at the tip of his nose.

Akira, still in sage mode, took a decent amount of damage, enough to make him wince in pain, had caught Kokuo. Akira then made a hand symbol and summoned more clones. The clones made their way up the biju's head. The clones then landed more blows to the biju's head. Kokuo retreated back and shook his head a few more times.

'He really is worthy of such power, but let see how he deals with this...' Kokuo then started forming a mini bijudama. Akira took notice and quickly moved out of the way before the bijudama hit him and the surrounding area.

As the smoke cleared, Kokuo didn't see Akira,

'Well, that didn't go as planned...' The biju then saw Akira off to his right, forming more massive rasengans, and with clones still doing the same. Once all the Akiras had their rasengans ready, they charged Kokuo. Kokuo responded by attempting another ram. The two collided, Kokuo's ram managed to take out some of the Akira clones, but was then hit by the remaining clones and their rasengans. As Kokuo flew back from the impact, he felt his chakra being pulled out of him. He then noticed that half a chakra mold of Kokuo was standing there. He then heard Akira yell out,

"ONE MORE TIME!" then out of nowhere, more Akira clones appeared with the same technique that Kokuo had been hit by a second ago. Then more rasengans pummeled their way onto Kokuo, until finally, Kokuo's large chakra mold had been completely taken out. The chakra mold made its way into Akira's seal on his stomach. Then, after all of it was in, Akira then was now in a full out Gobi chakra mode. It was the same looking as Naruto's, but it didn't have the sage of the six paths tomoes on him.

"So this is..." Akira trailed off.

Kokuo smirked, and instantly fell on his stomach. "Congrats, my host, you have mastered my power..."

Akira smiled and looked at Kokuo with warm eyes, "I didn't think I would beat you Kokuo, were you holding back?".

After Akira mentioned it, Kokuo did take it easy on the kid, telling him about his parents looked like it made him depressed, but Kokuo responded with, "No I wasn't kid, you should be proud, you just beat a full-on biju.", Kokuo then grabbed Akira with his arms, "Promise me you won't do wrong with my power."

Akira smiled and gave a thumbs up, "I swear on my life I will use this power the right way."

Kokuo smirked and released Akira, 'Akira...You really have surpassed them...they would be proud...'

* * *

Akira opened his eyes and saw Naruto again. Naruot saw the whole thing, he didn't help because before it happened, Akira said he wanted to fight Kokuo himself. Naruto just said he would watch.

"Akira, I'm so proud of you bud!" Naruto then ruffled Akira's hair again.

Akira laughed and stood up,"I...", then Akira went into his chakra mode,"..did...it..."

Naruto smiled and started walking away.

"He-Hey, were ya going sensei?" Akira asked as he chased after him.

"To pack our things,"Naruto then grinned,"We're going home."

* * *

**So hopefully you guys enjoyed the chapter, The fight scenes were kinda tough for me, and I played sad music while writing about Akira's past... Anyway, next chapter:shocking news, more romance from the 'lovebirds' and new characters, already got it planned out.**

**Anyway, NBA draft tonight, who you think the cavs are gonna pick up with the 1st pick?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Soooo chapter 8...Seth Curry shoulda been drafted, oh well haha. BTW when naruto,akira, and manami get to the headband, try looking up some sad music.**

**I dont own Naruto, onnly ocs.**

A sleeping Akira and a conscious Naruto were on the ship back to the land of fire. Naruto was standing right behind the bow spirit. He was thinking but was snapped out of it by footsteps behind him. Naruto turned his head and saw Akira without his headband and his jacket unzipped. Akira walked next to Naruto.

"Hey sensei."

"I thought you were sleeping Akira"

"I'm just a clone, boss didn't want you to get lonely out here."

Naruto smiled and paused for a bit. Then he finally looked at the sky. "Say, are you going to transfer the memories to the real Akira?"

The clone nodded.

Naruto sighed then continued smiling. "Well, I'm considering to promote you and Manami to jonin if you guys are willing to take the jonin exams."

The Akira clone's eyes widened, "But sensei, I've only been chunin for 3 years now, I-"

"Listen Akira, you haven't failed one mission while being a chunin. You have the skills now, and I have confidence in you." Naruto interrupted.

The clone just looked down at it's feet then looked back up,"Let me get the real Akira." And then the clone poofed away. A few minutes later, the real Akira appeared next to Naruto. "So..jonin, huh?" Akira looked at the night sky stars.

Naruto put a hand on Akira's shoulders and Akira turned to face Naruto. "Akira, are you willing to take the jonin exams?"

Akira looked up at the sky and closed his eyes. "...Yeah, I'll take them..but.."

"But what?"

Akira was silent for awhile. "I'm gonna miss working with Takuya and Manami..."

Naruto sighed. "Akira...I know..but you three will most likely still get missions together as jonin. With you three having high jonin level sensory skills, you will compliment each other well." Naruto then smiled. "I wouldn't have told you if I didn't believe you could make jonin."

Akira opened his eyes and looked at Naruto again, "Thanks...sensei..."

"No problem, kiddo, now you should get some rest, we will be back at Konoha tomorrow around mid-day."

Akira nodded and headed back to his quarters.

* * *

"Ahhh, good to be back!" yelled Akira as he and Naruto walked into the village. They then both walked over to the check in booth.

"Ah, Lord Hokage, we've been expecting you, glad to see you returned safely with your pupil." said one of the guards.

"Thank you, our training was much success."

"Good to hear." The guard then signed something, read it carefully smiled, "Okay Lord Hokage, your free to g-"

"Naruto-sensei!"

Both Akira and Naruto looked behind them and saw Manami. Manami reached them and started panting.

"What is it Manami?" asked Naruto.

After a few more pants, Manami cleared her throat and spoke, "Takuya, he hasn't returned from his last mission!"

Everybody's eyes widened.

"What!?" Naruto said with a suprised look, "What mission did he last go on?"

Manami stood up straight and then spoke,"He went on a patrol mission, what do you think happened?"

Naruto put on a serious look, then spoke, "Akira, Manami, let's go, we're going to go find him!"

Akira and Manami both nodded and left the village gates.

* * *

"Sensei, do you think Takuya could've been killed?" asked Manami.

Naruto shook his head, "No bandit around here is strong enough to kill Takuya, however, if he was killed, then it must be a powerful ninja."

Manami glanced at her boyfriend, he had a very determined look on his face. After a few more seconds of jumping through trees, Naruto and the two jumped down. Then they saw something they weren't hoping to see.

"What the..." said Naruto as he looked at the object.

There, right before them, was Takuya's headband, parts of it were covered in blood. Manami put her hand over her mouth and Naruto went to pick up something that had been right beside it. Naruto then picked up a note, he read it silently. After a few seconds, Naruto closed his eyes and took the Konoha headband and put it in his pant pocket.

Akira looked at Naruto, "...Well?..."

Naruto looked at the two and frowned. "Takuya... he has been killed..."

The two chunin's eyes widened. Manami had signs of tears in her eyes ,and Akira looked at the ground. Akira then shot up and took to the trees again.

"H-hey, where are you going Akira?" said Naruto as he followed Akira. Manami wiped her tears with her sleeves and also followed Akira.

* * *

Akira then saw an end to the trees. He jumped to the ground and noticed that he was at the Final Valley. Then Naruto and Manami landed right beside him. Naruto and Manami gave a good look at Akira. Slowly, Akira got on his knees and slammed his fists into the ground.

"Damn it!" Akira then put his hands over his head.

Naruto and Manami walked over to him. Both putting a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. Manami was the first to speak,

"Akira-kun..." Manami leaned in so that her face was close to his head.

Naruto tightened his grip on Akira's shoulder. "Is this the first time losing somebody close to you?"

Akira slowly nodded.

Naruto then stood up and so did Akira, and Manami. "Akira, don't go looking for revenge, it won't do you any good."

Akira nodded and replied,"Yeah...I know..."

Naruto turned around and took to the trees, returning to the village, and so did Manami, leaving Akira alone. Akira looked at the monumental Hashirama and Madara statues for a brief second, before turning around and following his sensei and girlfriend.

* * *

_Knock Knock._

Akira slowly turned his head, which was buried in a pillow to look at his window. Crouching outside the window, was his friend Ryuu.(**If you want to know what the new characters look like, i suggest quickly looking down at the end of the chapter.)**

"Ryuu? What're you doin' here?"

"Lord Naruto has called us up."

Akira turned his face back into the pillow and sighed, "Okay, I'll be there in a minute." Akira then got out of bed and did his same morning rituals.

* * *

Akira and Ryuu opened the door to see 3 other chunin in the room along with Manami.

Naruto gestured for them to come foward, which they did.

"Alright, Akira, Manami, Ryuu, Ichiro,Hiroshi,Tobikuma.." Naruto said while looking at each one going down the row. "You six have a mission, it is an A-rank which could easily turn into an S-rank if you don't be careful." Naruto then sighed, "I'm pretty sure you've heard about Takuya Ito's death, well we might have found the person responsible for it. A man named Fuzen, who relies on puppets only. Fuzen also has about 3 Jonin level henchman that work as his body guards. A hideout was found by an ANBU scout of mine. She said that it seems to be north of the Valley of the End." Naruto paused for a breath. "I want you infiltrate his hideout and take his henchman and him down, are we clear?"

"Yes Sir!" they all yelled in unison.

* * *

All of the ninja for the mission were now at the main gate, ready to go. The only Tokubetsu Jonin of the group, Ryuu spoke up before they left.

"Everybody ready?"

"Yep"

"Yeah.."

"Mhm"

"Sure"

"Yes.."

"Yeah"

Ryuu then looked all of them in the eye quickly, and then turned around. "All right then, let's go!"

With that, the ninjas took to the trees.

* * *

Somewhere close to the Final Valley, a man and three of his bodyguards were inside a cave. The man named Fuzen spoke.

"It seems that the Leaf has sent one tokubetsu jonin and 5 chunin to come after us..."

A man with staright brown hair stepped up from the shadows. "What should we do, Lord Fuzen?"

Fuzen was quiet for a moment, then spoke up again. "I want you to intercept them, buy me some time to reincarnate the body and give it a little more 'spark'"

The man with brown hair nodded and stepped back into the shadows. Then the three bodyguards made their way towards the six leaf ninja.

Fuzen closed his eyes and laughed maniacally, "The Hidden Leaf will fall soon enough...time to start on the body...". With that he headed towards the experimental part of the cave...

* * *

The six ninja were now past the Final Valley and into the woods ahead of it. Ryuu, who was leading the pack, landed on a branch and made a hand sign telling them to stop. Ryuu looked around and made another hand sign, telling the pack to jump down.

"Why did we jump down?" Tobikuma asked while looking at the leader. His question was soon answered by explosions that knocked a couple of trees down. "Oh...that's why..."

"Look out!" yelled Ichiro as a tree came towards them. The pack quickly dodged and saw three figures in front of them.

"So, these are the ninja they sent? They look pretty pathetic if you ask me." said a woman with blue hair.

"Don't underestimate them, Hana..." said a man with a scar across his face and black spiked hair.

"Shut up Bakusui, Leaf nin are nothing compared to us!"

Ryuu and his pack stood up and stared down the figures. Ryuu then reached for the dagger strapped to his back. "I suppose you're Fuzen's henchman?" asked Ryuu as he gripped his dagger handle.

The woman with the blue hair spoke up, "Yeah we are, why? Are you on a mission to kill Lord Fuzen?"

Ryuu snickered, "Yes, actually." Then without warning, Ichiro and Hiroshi charged the three with kunai drawn. The two leaf chunin and the woman with blue hair engaged in a fierce taijutsu battle. The woman was very skilled, managing to land blows to both chunin even though they attacked at once. While Hana was distracted by Ichiro in taijutsu, Hiroshi turned to the group and gave them an intense look. "Guys! go! Ichiro and I will handle this one!"

All of the remaining members nodded, two of them took to the trees on the right side, and two took to the trees on the left side. As if showing a sign that the base was left, Hana looked to them and yelled out, "WAIT!" but was soon stopped by Ichiro and Hiroshi.

* * *

Akira and Tobikuma were the two who took to the left and Manami and Ryuu took to the right.

Manami and Ryuu were jumping from branch to branch until they were intercepted by the black haired man. The man took out a kunai and sliced at the two chunin and missed before the three landed on the forest ground. Ryuu then unsheathed his dagger and Manami took out a kunai and dropped into a battle stance.

"Were you the ones who killed Takuya?" asked Ryuu.

"Yeah..that's right, why?" replied the black haired man.

Ryuu then tightened his grip on the dagger, "Because he was one of our friends, we can't just let you get away with killing him, which is why me and Manami will put an end to you here." Ryuu then broke into a battle stance, "Manami, try not to get hurt, I'll do my best to protect you, since Akira is one of my best friends and I wouldn't want him mad at me because I didn't do a very good job of protecting you."

Manami smiled for a second and then the two chunin engaged combat with Bakasui.

* * *

"That woman tried to chase after us, which means the base must be this way." said Tobikuma.

Akira nodded and looked ahead, not long before they were encountered by the brown haired man. The two chunin took out kunai and quickly clashed with the brown haired man several times before landing on the ground. The chunin and the man just stared each other down. Tobikuma was about to charge, but Akira put a hand in front of him. Tobikuma gave him a suspicious look before Akira spoke up.

"Stay back for this one Tobikuma, I'll signal if I need help, but for now I want to test something..." Then with a loud _FLAP _Akira went into his Gobi chakra mode. "Get ready, Tobikuma." Then in a flash, Akira was already behind the brown haired man, ready to strike.

* * *

"WAIT!" yelled Hana.

"Not so fast!" yelled Ichiro in response as he and Hiroshi quickly intercepted Hana.

Hana growled and took out a sword that was on her back. Ichiro unrolled a weapon scroll he had in his chunin vest and summoned a katana, while Hiroshi used a simple kunai. The chunin and Hana engaged in another battle. Hana had the difficulty of trying to dodge the two chunin's attacks. Hiroshi took a chance of taking on Hana alone while Ichiro recovered from a previous attack. Hiroshi sliced sideways at Hana's head, then Hana ducked and tried to impale Hiroshi, but was met by Hiroshi's kunai, the two then forced their mass upwards so their weapons broke apart. Hiroshi then stepped back a little and made a quick series of hand symbols.

"Suiton: Showers!" water from above Hiroshi quickly turned into the shape of large bullets and they headed for Hana.

Hana was able to dodge most of them before being hit by two consecutive water bullets. While Hana was recovering, Ichiro charged her, Hana saw this, got up, and engaged in a sword battle with Ichiro. Hana and Ichiro's blades quickly collided and then they broke apart. Ichiro then quickly swung at Hana's midsection, able to cut off a part of her robes before Hana backed up. Hana brought her sword downward, attempting to cut into Ichiro's shoulders. Ichiro dodged and their swords collided once again.

"Your kenjutsu is very unique," Hana said to Ichiro with their blades collided.

"Same...with you" Ichiro then forced the mass sideways, opening up a chance for Hiroshi to end the battle. Hiroshi charged with his kunai ready to impale Hana's heart. Hana took note of this, brought her blade up which collided with the kunai, and sent a kick to Hiroshi's gut, making him fall back. Right when she turned to face Ichiro, she was impaled through the chest by Ichiro's blade.

Hana smiled and blood came out of her mouth. "Good teamwork...the both of you...I...guess I underestimated you...", she then held out her sword to Ichiro which he took, "take this...as..a...present..from me...". Hana then closed her eyes, and the life faded from her.

Ichiro withdrew his sword from Hana and sealed both of the swords inside a scroll. Ichiro then walked over to Hiroshi, who was still on the ground and helped him up.

"Well, that wraps up things here..." Ichiro said as his eyes fixed on the sky.

'Hopefully you guys will be okay too...'

* * *

Ryuu and Manami then charged the man. Ryuu channeled chakra into his dagger and sliced at Bakasui many times before Manami landed a kick to Bakasui's face. Bakasui fell back from the kick, which had knocked some of his teeth out and made his lip bleed. Ryuu then charged Bakasui while Manami made hand signs.

"Fuuton: Divine Wind!" severaly hurricanes then made their way towards Bakasui.

While the hurricanes made their way towards Bakasui, Ryuu and Bakasui engaged in a blade battle. Ryuu cut downwards, cutting Bakasui in the chest. Bakasui retreated back a little, placing a hand on his chest. Bakasui then re-engaged with Ryuu. Bakasui fiercely and very quickly tried slicing Ryuu in different directions. Ryuu evaded all of his attacks, he then saw a tornado right behind Bakasui. Ryuu then parried one of Bakasui's attacks and sent his left fist flying towards Bakasui. Bakasui grabbed Ryuu's wrist and threw him aside.

'Damn...'Ryuu thought,'I gotta get him into the hurricane somehow, then I can use my lightning style on him...'

Ryuu got up and was suprised to see Manami also engage with Baksui. The two chunin sliced at Bakasui nonstop until Ryuu managed to cut a large section of Bakasui's right arm. Bakasui winced from the pain, and was then met by a kick to the gut, sending him into a hurricane.

"Ryuu, now!" yelled Manami.

Ryuu nodded and made a quick series of hand symbols.

"Raiton:Wave of inspiration!" Then a current of lightning joined with the tornado. The lightning made its way to Bakasui, when it got to him, the lightning quickly disposed of the life of Bakasui. When the tornado died down, Bakasui's body fell to the ground, with no life signs in his body.

"Nice job you two!"

Manami and Ryuu looked behind them to see Ichiro and Hiroshi.

"You guys took care of the woman?" asked Ryuu.

"Yep."

"Alright, we're on our way to help Akira and Tobikuma.

At the mention of Akira's name, Manami's eyes widened, and then closed. 'Please be alright Akira-kun...'

* * *

Akira appeared behind the brown haired man and sent a kick into the back of his head, sending him foward. Akira then re-appeared right next to the man, this time sending a fist into his gut. Tobikuma watched in awe as Akira just kept sending the man back and forth and reappearing next to him. Akira then took one last shot at the man's gut. The man went flying into a tree with blood coming out of his mouth.

"Wow, I underestimated you.." said a voice from behind the two chunin.

The two chunin looked behind them and saw the man, perfectly fine, and then looked back at the other body, which disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Alright, let's get to the fun." said the man as he made hand signs.

"Katon: Great Fire Annihilation!" Then a big wave of fire made it's way towards the chunin.

"Akira, what now?" asked Tobikuma as he readied a stance.

Akira didn't answer, instead he flashed right through the fire, making it dissipate. The man's eyes widened and readied for Akira's attack. Akira held his fist out, ready to punch the man. The man brought his arms up to block the attack. However, the punch had more strength in it since Akira was in GCM(Gobi chakra mode). The man was sent flying into a tree by the attack. When he looked up, he saw Akira coming towards him with a rasengan in hand. The man made the same hand symbols and released Katon: Great Fire Annihilation.

"Akira!" yelled Tobikuma as he charged the man.

When the fire cleared, Akira wasn' there anymore. Tobikuma got enraged by this and impaled the man's shoulder with a kunai. The man winced with pain and then tightly grabbed Tobikuma's wrist.

"That all you got, _Leaf_ ninja?" he then pushed back Tobikuma's wrist and threw him away from himself. The man then stood up and jumped, he then made more hand symbols.

"Katon: Fire ball jutsu!" Then a fireball came towards Tobikuma.

Tobikuma recovered and made hand symbols of his own.

"Doton: Rock wall!" a wall made of rock then came out of the ground, blocking the fireball.

After a few seconds, them man broke through the wall and had a kunai in hand, ready to impale Tobikuma. Right before the man impaled Tobikuma, Akira appeared in a flash infront of Tobikuma and sent two rasengans into the man's gut. The man was sent flying back again into the trees, this time making a number of trees fall on him at impact.

Akira helped Tobikuma up and then heard voices from behind them.

"Akira!Tobikuma!" yelled someone from behind them. Then the four others from their group arrived.

"Are you guys alrig-woaahhhh"Said Ryuu as he looked at Akira in his biju chakra mode.

Manami looked shocked when she saw Akira, "A-Akira-kun, i-is th-that what y-you and N-n-Naruto-sensei trained to get?"

Akira nodded and turned off his chakra mode.

"We need to get to the hideout." said Akira as he took to the trees.

The rest nodded and joined him.

* * *

The six Leaf ninja were now at the entrance of a cave.

"Is this it?" asked Hiroshi.

"Well, considering it's the only cave out here and reeks of evil, I'm pretty sure this is it." Ryuu said as he entered.

When they entered the dark cave, they saw a man with dark robes and a person with the leaf jonin jumpsuit.

When they all laid eyes on the peron in the jonin jumpsuit, they all froze.

"Takuya?" yelled Akira.

Takuya's eyes widened, since Takuya had been brought back with reanimation and given powerups, he just stared down the six Leaf nin.

"Are these the ninja you said that I would get to fight?" asked Takuya as he turned to Fuzen.

"Yes..but you will not fight them now, you will get your chance once we have made the preparations..."

Akira then growled and yelled out,"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WHY IS TAKUYA STILL ALIVE, WHY-"

"Akira!", Akira turned around to see Ryuu, "He's been reanimated, look at his eyes."

Akira then took a look at Takuya's eyes and momentarily closed his own. "Fuzen..."

Fuzen looked evilly at Akira,"What, _Akira?"_

Akira then went into his chakra mode,"I'm gonna kill you!"

Fuzen then laughed evilly,"No you won't, not right now at least, see you later..." Fuzen and Takuya then disappeared in a flash of light, making the six cover their eyes.

When they uncovered their eyes, they saw no trace of the two. Akira looked around desperately, when he couldn't find anything, he slammed his fist into the cave wall.

"Damnit!"

Manami walked over to Akira and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's okay Akira-kun...we'll get him some other time, plus we just battled his henchman, and if we battled him our stamina wouldn't help us."

Akira slightly smiled, turned off his chakra mode and turned around to face Manami. Akira then hugged her back. "Thanks...Manami-chan..."

Manami smiled and snuggled her head into his chest.

Ryuu then looked at the ground while rubbing his chin, "What did he mean when he said 'We have made the preparations'?"

Ichiro looked at him and also started rubbing his chin, "Don't know..."

Tobikuma then rubbed the back of his head, "Alright, let's get back to the village and report this in to Lord Sixth."

They all nodded and walked off towards the village.

* * *

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed,"I see..." He then looked up at the six, "Well, mission was a failure, but at least you took out his henchman...and about Takuya...Akira will be the one to fight him if they choose to attack Konoha..."

Ryuu then spoke up, "But Lord Naruto, I'm pretty sure Takuya has been given some sort of power up, if we-"

"Akira also has a power-up, you all saw it didn't you?" said Naruto

The six then looked around for a second and then they all remembered when they saw Akira in his Gobi Chakra Mode.

"Alright, you're all dismissed."

"Yes sir..." they all said in unison before filing out of the door.

* * *

Manami and Akira were now at the place where Akira goes to clear his mind.

Akira sighed.

Manami looked at him with concern, "What is it, Akira-kun?"

Akira closed his eyes and then looked at Manami, "Fighting Takuya...I've always wanted to do it...but-"

"But what?"

Akira sighed again, "I might not be able to defeat him, I mean you saw Fuzen right? Who knows what that maniac could've done to Takuya."

Manami moved closer to Akira, "You can defeat him Akira-kun, all you need is to think that Takuya someone you hate and not hold back while fighting. If you give up now, then it's over later."

Akira smiled and wrapped his arms around Manami and closed his eyes,

"Thanks, Manami-chan..."

The two then fell asleep together there.

* * *

**Well chapter 8 for ya, oh yeah, here are the new character descriptions.**

**Ryuu- kind of looks like Omoi, yes he has dark skin **

**Hiroshi,-Looks sort of like neji**

**Ichiro-kind of looks like shisui.**

**Tobikuma-kind of looks like Darui but with slightly lighter skin, like a filipino, and black hair.**

**SO YEAHHHHHHHHHHH that's it, btw i got anybody who watches NBA who reads this? if so tell me who you think gonna win rookie of the year, I think Ben Mclemore.**

**well, till next time...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeahh, so I realized that i may have made akira and the others a little OP. haha mah bad tho. Also i probably killed off Takuya too soon...but whatever, anyway chapter 9 BTW i may have forgot to mention that Akira's chakra mode isn't gold like naruto, it's like a silverish chakra cloak.**

**I dont own Naruto.**

* * *

Akira woke up and realized that a weight was on his body. As Akira started to remember the night before, he was sure that the weight on his body was Manami. As expected, Manami was peacefully sleeping, with her head snuggled into his chest and her body curled into a ball. Akira smiled, and noticed that his arms had fallen from hugging Manami the night before. So Akira took his arms and wrapped them around Manami again.

'Man, shes beautiful...even when she sleeps...'

At that moment, Manami opened her eyes and yawned. After that, she realized that Akira was smiling and staring at her. Manami smiled back and kissed him playfully on the cheek. Akira noticed that his jacket was unzipped, revealing a white t-shirt and a Konoha symbol necklace. Akira yawned one more time before asking,

"Hey, Manami-chan, do you want to get breakfast?"

Manami just snuggled her head more into Akira's chest, "Can we just stay like this for awhile?". she then used the puppy eye method to convince him, "please?"

Akira chuckled and rested his head on top of Manami's, "Sure, I was just about to ask you the same thing."

Manami smiled and turned her head so that she had the view of the village. For a few more minutes, the couple stayed like this until they decided that they would go get breakfast at the cafe.

* * *

"And here are your orders." said the waitress as she placed two orders of eggs, bacon, and toast on the table that Akira and Manami were seated at.

"Thanks." they both said in unison. (BTW i dont feel the need to use 'itadakimasu',) After that they both ate their breakfast.

* * *

"So what do you want to do Manami-chan, its only-" Akira then looked at the clock in the front of Hokage Tower,"ten thirty"

Manami thought for a second and enveloped her hand in his. "Let's go visit Hinata-sama! I haven't seen her in awhile."

"Ok!"

The couple then walked through the streets and up to Hokage Mountain. When they finally made it to a big house, no, mansion on top of Hokage Mountain, Manami pushed her finger on the doorbell. A few seconds later, Hinata opened the door.

"Akira! Manami!" Hinata smiled and hugged them both,"come in, come in!"

Akira and Manami found a seat on one of the beige couches, sitting side by side. Hinata took off her blue apron, revealing a white t-shirt and blue sweatpants. Hinata then took a seat on a couch opposite sides from the couple and sighed.

"My god, it's great to finally have some company over here." Hinata then stood up momentarily,"Do you guys need anything to drink?Eat?"

Akira and Manami both shook their heads, "No thanks Hinata-sama, we just had breakfast a the cafe." said Manami.

Hinata sat back down slowly. "Oh my, this baby is killing me..."

Both Akira and Manami looked down at Hinata's stomach. Akira then waved his hands up in the air, "It got bigger!" Hinata and Manami laughed at Akira.

"Akira,it's only been a month since you last saw me, it hasn't grown that much..."Hinata said after laughing.

Akira took a closer look at Hinata's stomach and laughed sheepishly, "Oh...yeah, sorry Hinata-sama."

Hinata laughed one more time before placing a hand on her stomach. "So Akira, Manami, when are you going to have your own child?"

Manami blushed a dark shade of red while Akira only blushed slightly. Akira then turned to Manami with a playful smile, "Yeah, Manami-chan, when?"

Manami giggled and punched Akira in the shoulder lightly, "Not for awhile, Akira-kun."

Hinata laughed some more before asking them both questions, "So Akira, what did you learn on your training trip with Naruto-kun?"

Akira grinned and stood up, "This.". then in a loud_ FLAP_ Akira went into his Gobi chakra mode. "Amazing, huh?"

Hinata's eyes widened, "That...looks just like Naruto-kun's..."

Akira grinned one more time before undoing his chakra mode and sitting back down.

* * *

The three continued to talk for another half hour before the couple of Akira and Manami left the Uzumaki household. As Akira and Manami walk down Hokage Mountain, Manami hugged Akira's arm and Akira smiled.

"So what do you want to do now, Manami-chan?" asked Akira.

Manami thought for a second and then pulled on Akira's arm playfully, "Let's go to my place!" she then smiled.

Akira then sheepishly grin, "I was just kidding about having a child, but if you wan-"

Manami then punched Akira in the arm softly again, "We're not going to do anything like that, silly!"

Akira smiled,"Alright then."

* * *

_Yawn_

Manami was already napping next to Akira on her bed. Akira couldn't help but yawn again. Not that they had done anything but cuddle with each other, they were just tired.

'Man, am I really this sleepy?' Akira shrugged and closed his eyes. A few minutes later he woke in the field with Kokuo.

"Huh? Why didya call me here Kokuo?" Akira asked to the tailed beast.

Kokuo looked at the chunin. "Something doesn't seem right about this whole Takuya thing..."

Akira then remembered what happened with Fuzen and Akira. "Oh, I must have forgot about that, but yeah, what do they mean by 'when we have made preparations', what do you think they are planning , Kokuo?"

Kokuo thought for a second, "They might be planning to attack the Leaf, Lord Hokage did say that Fuzen held a grudge against Konoha...", Kokuo looked to the ground,"maybe their waiting for Lord Hokage to be out of the village since he is the strongest ninja in the village who can stop Fuzen, so that they can have more success in the attack. The Five Kage Summit IS coming up, so maybe Fuzen will choose that time to attack Konoha."

Akira thought that over for a second, "Yeah, that could be it Kokuo! But how am I going to stop Naruto-sensei from going to the Five Kage Summit? If he goes then Konoha will probably be attacked by Fuzen, and...Takuya"

"Well, there is really nothing you can do Akira, since you have now mastered my power, maybe you can defeat Fuzen!" said Kokuo, trying to cheer up Akira.

Akira grinned and closed his eyes, "Thanks, Kokuo."

* * *

Akira opened his eyes and saw the still sleeping Manami. He looked at the window and predicted that it was bout two in he afternoon. Akira tried to get up, but noticed that Manami had wrapped him in a bear hug, almost like she was attached to him. Suddenly, a messenger bird came flying in through the open window and landed on Akira's shoulder. The chunin took the letter from the bird and read it. The messaged stated,

_Be at Hokage Tower, we need to discuss something._

_-Naruto_

Akira then folded the letter and stuffed it in his pocket. It was just then that Manami started to wake up. Manami groaned and looked at Akira.

"What time is it?" asked Manami groggily.

"Probably around two."

Manami groaned again and looked at the letter in Akira's hands.

"What's that?"

"Just a letter from Naruto-sensei, I gotta be at Hokage Tower to discuss something."

"Alright let's go!" yelled Manami

"M-Manami-chan, I would love to, bu-but your a k-kind of a..."

Manami realized that she was giving Akira a bear hug. Manami smiled and let go of Akira. The two then grabbed their jackets from the coatrack. Akira left his jacket unzipped while Manami zipped hers up. The two chunin walked out the door and found out that it got colder from the last time they were outside. Plus, a breeze from the wind made it colder.

"Was it supposed to be this cold today?" Manami asked while looking to her boyfriend.

"I honestly don't know, I thought it would be 72 degrees just like very other day." replied Akira.

Manami then pulled her hood over her head and leaned her head onto Akira's shoulder.

* * *

"So what did you want to discuss Naruto-sensei? Why is it so important that you had to leave Manami outside in the lobby?" asked Akira.

Naruto sighed,"Let me explain," Naruto then looked up at Akira,"As you know, the Five Kage Summit is coming up, and you are aware that Fuzen can attack the village, so while I'm away, I'm setting you as temporary Hokage while I'm away."

Akira's eyes lit up ,"Really Naruto-sensei, I mean-"

"Akira, you'll do fine, besides,all the other people I would have chosen are out on missions, I'm only gone a week, I'm sure you can manage a week in the Hokage's chair." Naruto said while smiling.

"O-ok sensei! Thank you!" replied Akira.

"But you must promise me Akira, if Fuzen and Takuya show up here, you will defend this village and fight them, even if it means killing all three of you in the process."

Akira nodded, "I promise!"

Naruto smiled,"Good, now go tell your girlfriend the good news."

* * *

"Manami-chan, Manami-chan!" yelld out Akira from behind Manami.

"Yes, Akira?"

Akira paused for a few seconds and finally smiled,"While Naruto-sensei is away on the Five Kage Summit trip, he put me in at the temporary Hokage spot!"

Manami's eyes widened in suprise."Wha-really?"

Akira nodded.

Manami then gave her lover a kiss on the cheek, "Congrats!"

Akira smiled and then frowned.

Manami noticed this and looked at her lover with concern. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy that you get to be Hokage?"

Akira lazily put his hands behind his neck, "Yeah, I am but being Hokage means I have to do paperwork."

Manami paused a second and giggled "It's okay, if you want I can help you." Manami offered. Akira put his childish pout on his face.

"I hope I don't get too much paperwork." Akira stated as he crossed his arms.

Manami stopped laughing and then started squeezing Akira's cheeks with her hands. "You look so cute, you know that?", she then stopped playing with her boyfriends cheeks and took his hand, "let's go!". The brown haired girl then started pulling Akira away from Hokage Tower.

* * *

The black and brown haired lovers were now strolling through the park with tons of cherry blossom trees in the north side of the village. The two walked hand in hand, and Manami leaned her head on Akira's shoulder.

"Hey, Manami-chan?"

"Yeah, Akira-kun?"

"Why are you acting so lively today? I mean even before I told you I would be temporary Hokage, you have acted very...excited, not that I have a problem with it or anything, I jus-"

Akira was interrupted by Manami giggling. "I'm just happy today for some reason."

"And what's that reason?" Akira asked.

Manami smiled up at Akira, "Because I woke up next to you."

Akira was shocked to hear that she was over-the-top happy just because she woke up next to him."Really? Well then if we start sleeping in the same bed then I guess you would be this happy everyday."

Akira smiled and leaned in closer to Manami's face. The two then stopped walking and brushed each others lips with their own. The kiss lasted for about half a minute before the two needed to get some air. The two broke apart slowly. Manami looked to the side of them, and saw a lake surrounded by cherry blossom trees, some cherry blossom leaves were falling from the tree and softly landing on the calm water of the lake.

"Look, Akira-kun."

Akira looked to where Manami was staring at, and his jaw dropped. "It looks...amazing..."

Manami then looked up to her lover, "It's a beautiful sight, isn't it?", Akira nodded.

"Not as beautiful as you though." Akira replied. Manami blushed and the two ended up sitting close to the lake. Manami sitting in Akira's lap with Akira's arms wrapped around his girlfriend. The two just sat there enjoying each others company.

If Takuya was there, he would be making fun of the two...

* * *

The two sat there as time passed, and passed. When the sun started to go down, the couple got up to leave. While the two were walking through the park, both of their stomachs growled at the same time. The two chunin grinned sheepishly at each other.

Akira put his hands behind his head, "Hehe, so...Ichiraku's?"

Manami giggled and smiled, "Okay". The brown haired girl then squealed as Akira picked her up for a piggyback ride. Manami then smiled once again, closed her eyes and rested her head on Akira's shoulder.

Akira turned his head so he could see the brown haired girl. He then smiled and continued walking towards Ichiraku's.

* * *

"Here are your orders!" said Ayame as she placed down the two bowls of ramen.

"Thanks Ayame-chan! You too Teuchi-san!" Akira called out.

"Thank you, Ayame-san, Teuchi-san." Manami said thankfully.

Ayame smiled and looked at the two, "Okay, dig in!"

Akira and Manami said their thanks and started to eat their ramen.

"So, Manami, how is Akira-kun treating you?" asked Ayame.

Manami smiled and looked at Ayame, "Oh, he treats me like I'm some kind of queen, its kind of sweet and annoying at the same time, considering how many gifts he bought me during our mission at this small village, and I enjoy spending time with him, I hope I get to spend the rest of my life with him as well."

Akira looked up from his ramen and blushed. Ayame chuckled and looked to her black haired friend. "You hear that, Akira-kun? I think shes proposing."

Akira grinned sheepishly, "Manami-chaaaaaaaaaaan, that's my job!". The two females laughed at the statement.

Ayame smiled once more,"I'm sure you two would make a great married couple! Anyway, I'll let you two finish your dinner." Ayame then headed to the back of the stand. Akira looked at Manami and smiled wide before digging into his ramen. Manami also smiled and dug into her ramen.

* * *

After the couple was done eating their ramen, Akira paid and they both stood outside the store, looking at the sunset.

"Hey, Manami-chan?"

"Yes?" Manami squealed again as Akira picked her up bridal style and started heading towards Hokage monument.

"What're we doing, Akira-kun?"

Akira looked down to the girl in his arms, "Don't you wanna watch the sunset?"

Manami smiled and nodded to the black haired chunin.

When the two chunin arrived at Hokage monument, they sat on Naruto's stone head. The couple sat side by side, watching the sun as it went under the horizon. After the sun had gone down, the couple remained on Naruto's stone head. Manami noticed that Akira had fallen asleep, so she gently shook him.

"Akira-kun,Akira-kun, wake up."

Akira opened his eyes after a few seconds and smiled. He then stood up and interlocked hands with Manami.

"Shall I walk you home, princess?"

Manami smiled and got closer to Akira. "That would be appreciated." The two both smiled at each other and started to walk towards Manami's apartment.

* * *

"Alright, we're here." said Akira as they stood at the front door of Manami's apartment. Manami took a key out of her pocket and unlocked the door to her apartment. "Alright, sweet dreams, Manami-chan.". Once Akira turned around, he felt a tug at his shoulder. Akira turned around to see Manami holding on to his arm.

"Don't go..." Manami said with puppy eyes.

Akira smiled, "Okay, can't say no to those eyes."

Manami smiled and jumped up and down, "Yay!" she then quickly wrapped her arms around her lover. Akira returned the hug, when they broke apart, the two then walked inside. Manami unzipped and took off her silver hoodie and Akira slid his black tracket off his shoulders. Manami entered her bedroom and Akira followed.

"Akira-kun, do you want the shower first?" asked Manami while grabbing a towel from the closet.

"No thanks, Manami-hime, you can have it first." Akira said with a smile.

Manami blushed at being called 'Manami-hime', "O-okay," she then handed him a towel, "I'll be out soon."

"Nahh, you should take your time." replied Akira.

Manami smiled as she entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Akira just sat on the edge of the bed, lost in his own thoughts.

'Well, Naruto-sensei leaves tomorrow for the Five-Kage summit. Kami, I hate paperwork...I've never even had Hokage experience, will I be able to handle it?'

'**Sure you will.'**

Akira's eyes widened, the voice sounded familiar...

'Kokuo!'

**'Yup, Akira, you gotta have confidence in yourself, it's only a week.'**

'Yeah, but that means I have the responsibility of protecting the village for a week! I'm not strong enough to protect an entire village!'

**'Listen, Akira, just think of all these villagers as your family, If somebody tried to hurt them, you would want to protect them right?'**

'Y-...yeah...'

**'Well then, the only hard part for you then is paperwork. I don't see you failing when it comes to Fuzen, he's just a puppet user.'**

'Yeah...well...I mean...Takuya...'

Kokuo sighed** 'Listen Akira, Takuya only made Tobkubetsu jonin because he had above average kenjutsu skills. If it weren't for that, he would've stayed a chunin. With my power under your control, you are the stronger one of you two.'**

'But the bingo book says that Fuzen reanimates a body and gives it more powers than it usually had!'

**'Just have confidence in yourself, that's all I can say...how about this, if Takuya let's say..attacks Manami, wouldn't you want to protect her? What if he actually did, would you protect Manami at all cost?'**

'Yeah I would!'

**'Alright, so just protect the village like you would Manami, that simple, anyway, looks like it's your turn to wash up.'**

Akira turned around to see Manami come out of the bathroom with a white shirt and black yoga pants. "Your turn Akira-kun."

Akira nodded and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

Akira came out of the bathroom with his white t-shirt and grey sweatpants. He then walked over to the bed where Manami was laying down. Manami rolled over so that she saw Akira lay down on her bed. Manami yawned and continued to look at her boyfriend.

"Shall we go to sleep?" Akira asked the brunette.

Manami smiled and moved so that she was on top of Akira and her head was snuggled up on his chest. "Yeah, I would like that.". The two then smiled at each other and kissed each other good night.

* * *

Manami was the first to wake up from her slumber. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. The brunette then looked at her clock. 'five-thirty...' Manami groaned groggily, waking up the black haired boy beneath her.

Akira rubbed his eyes and looked at Manami, smiling, "Good morning Manami-hime."

Manami looked at her lover and smiled back. "Good morning, Akira-kun."

Akira wrapped his arms around Manami. "We gotta be by the gate at six to see Naruto-sensei off."

Manami grinned and snuggled up closer to Akira. "I know, but can we stay like this for another couple minutes?". Akira nodded and they both stayed in that position for another five minutes. Once they were done, Akira put on his black track jacket, and zipped it up. Manami however wore something different, she wore a black long sleeved shirt under the chunin vest with black capris. After dressing up, the two headed out the door.

* * *

The two chunin were waiting for Naruto and his two guards to arrive at the gate. A surprising flash of yellow revealed Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru and Shikamaru.

Naruto grinned at the sight of his two students, "Hey guys come to see us off?"

"Yep" the two chunin said in unison.

Naruto laughed and ruffled Akira's hair, "Shouldn't you be at the office?" Naruto asked with a grin.

Akria's smiled back, "I should, but I wanted to see you off first."

Naruto smiled once again and ruffled Akira's hair, "Well, we're off, see ya guys in a week.", with that, Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru started walking off, leaving Akira and Manami at the front gate alone.

Akira turned around and headed for Hokage tower, Manami joined him.

"So do you need an assistant?" Manami asked with a smile.

Akira grinned as well, "Yeah, i do, would you like the job?"

Manami smiled and nodded, then interlocked fingers with Akira and walked towards the tower.

* * *

Akira walked into the Hokage office and found two ANBU members standing near the desk. The ANBU members looked at Akira and Manami. One of the ANBU members had pale skin and a bear mask while the other had tan skin and a wolf mask.

"Are you the temporary Hokage?" the pale one asked looking at Akira.

Akira nodded. "This is my assistant." he said gesturing a hand to Manami.

"She looks like your lover, are you sure that she won't distract you from your duties?" asked the tan one.

Manami blushed and Akira nodded.

"Okay, well you can begin your temporary Hokage spot by looking over these papers." said the pale one pointing to a stack of papers.

Akira nodded and sat down in the Hokage chair. "Alright," Akira said, "Let's get to work!"

* * *

**A/N: If you listen to 'Cherry Blossoms' By Jia Peng Fang while reading the park scene through the time that they reach the front door, it kind of fits in...well it depends on you, I thought it fit in but hey.**

**Anyway till next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah..so wassup? I noticed that last chapter was very corny and uhhhh...mushy i guess. **

**Anyway at the end of this chapter is when Takuya attacks Konoha (No duh) lol it seems like Konoha is always the one to get attacked. Imma have Akira get beat up, but who knows who will win the fight between Akira and Takuya? Heheeeee, alright to the story.**

* * *

Akira moaned for the 100th time that day. The paperwork seemed to be endless!

_'Kami...' _Akira thought, _'I shouldn't have agreed to do this...' _Akira broke out of his regret and stared at the paper in front of him. Suddenly, a knock from outside the door to the office was heard. "Come in.", then a squad of three genin and a jonin stepped into the office.

"Hokage-sama, we have just finished our mission." the jonin said while handing Akira a scroll. Akira looked opened the scroll, once he was done looking it over, it had the 'mission complete' stamp at the bottom.

Akira nodded, "Alright, you guys can have the rest of the day off.". After saying this, all three genin whined why they couldn't get another mission, while the jonin looked like he was tired out. Akira sighed, "Fine. I'll give you guys another mission, let's see here...", The Hokage (not really) opened a drawer and handed them a C-rank scroll. The black haired hokage opened the scroll and read the mission details. After he was done reading, he wrapped the scroll up and tossed it to the Jonin. "Alright, all you guys gotta do is scout the perimeter of the village for any disturbances, got it?"

One of the genin frowned, "But Hokage-sama, isn't that a C-rank mission? We genin are only supposed to have D-rank missions." Akira smiled and looked at the three genin.

"It shouldn't be THAT hard, plus, don't you want a more exciting mission than boring D-rank missions?" The three genin looked at each other with excited faces. "So, will you guys take this mission?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama!" they all said in perfect unison. Akira smiled at the genin and jonin who walked out of the room. He couldn't help but feel a little uneasy by people calling him by 'Hokage-_sama_'. Akira was about to get back to his paperwork until he heard another knock from outside. Akira sighed, but kept a smile on his face.

"Come in."

Manami walked in to check on her boyfriend, usually, she would be in the relaxing room. Manami walked over to Akira and leaned on the desk. "So how do you like being a Kage?"

Akira grinned, "Eh, not that bad, only thing I hate about it is the paperwork, I'm starting to get headaches from all of it.". Manami smiled at her boyfriend and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, I if you need anything, just let me know." And with that, Manami exited the room. Akira smiled and got back to working on his paperwork.

* * *

Akira's day passed very slowly, he met at least one hundred people in his office that day. Fatigued from work, akria made his way towards his apartment. Well, technically Manami's apartment, after living a few days in Manami's apartment, she didn't want to see Akira leave. So Akira sold his apartment, getting about 1,000,000 yen (dont know how much japanese curency is in us doollars.). So Akira packed his things and moved in with Manami. Even though they slept in the same bed every night, they didn't do anything...naughty.

* * *

Akira sighed for the millionth time that day. "Ready to go home, Manami-chan?", Akira asked Manami while locking the doors to Hokage Tower. When he turned around, Manami nodded and they set off towards their shared apartment. Akira started to go into thought.

'_Wow...these people actually accept me as temporary Hokage, I thought they would go nuts when they found out I was only a chunin...' _Akira's thoughts were interrupted by Manami.

"Hey, Akira-kun, Ichiraku's, or my homemade cooking?". Akira smiled at Manami before giving his response.

"Your homemade cooking! Even though Ichiraku's is my favorite restaurant, your cooking is way better!..Just don't tell Ayame-chan, or Teuchi-san, please?". Manami laughed and then continued smiling. The couple passed by a few people on their way home from their first day on the Hokage and assistant job. Many people saw them very similar to Naruto and Hinata when they were first dating, but of course, that was like, what, 7 years ago?

Just a few blocks away from Manami's apartment, they walked by Takuya's old apartment. Akira was hesitant to look at it, but did so anyway.

* * *

_Flashback: 5 years ago when they were first genin._

_Akira and Takuya were walking towards the training grounds. Akira back then wore a white t-shirt under an unzipped black leather jacket and brown sweatpants. Takuya back then wore a long sleeved red haori over a black shirt and black sweatpants with bangles around the calves. Takuya also had a sword strapped to his side. Both of them wore black ninja their way to the training grounds, both of them talking about topics that boys their age would be talking about, hot movie actresses, new ninja action movies, that kind of stuff. When they got there, they found that neither Manami, nor Naruto was there. Takuya looked around and stepped 10 feet out from Akira._

_"Finally, now I get to fight you, Akira." Takuya cracked his knuckles and unsheathed his sword._

_Akira's eyes widened, "Eh? Isn't it a little to early for fighting?" _

_Takuya snickered, "Nah, plus I've always wanted to fight you!"_

_Akira sighed and then made a hand symbol. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!". five more Akira's appeared with kunai drawn, the original Akira sent them to attack Takuya. Takuya grinned and blocked each of the clones attempts to stab him. Once all five clones had their individual attempts to cut Takuya, they all charged together for one combined attack. Takuya quickly made two clones, the three Takuyas swung their swords, intercepting all of the clones attacks. The Takuya's then sent a kick or punch into each one of the Akira's guts. once the Akira clones disappeared, the real Takuya grinned at him._

_"Your turn!" the two Takuya clones then charged the real Akira. Akira dodged a swing from one clone and a uppercut from another. One of the clones got in front of him while the other got behind him. when the clones were close enough, Akira grabbed both their wrist and sent them flying to each other. Once the smoke cleared, Akira and Takuya charged each other. The two genin clashed numerous times with their kunai and sword. After Akira and Takuya clashed one final time, the two retreated back a little bit. Takuya started making hand signs, and Akira made 10 more shadows clones, who drew their kunai. After Takuya had finished with the hand signs, a lightning cloak covered his sword. The Akira's and Takuya charged each other one last time. right before they clashed, a flash of yellow stopped the real Akira, making him undo the jutsu, and grabbed hold of Takuya's arm._

_"Isn't it a little early for fighting?" Akira and Takuya both smiled. _

_Takuya somehow got out of Naruto's grasp and unsheathed his sword, "It was a good way to kill time you gotta admit, right Akira?" Takuya looked over to Akira who was free of Naruto's grasp._

_"Yeah! We were bored waiting for you and Manami!" Akira then grinned wide as he turned around from looking at Takuya and Naruto to see Manami coming towards the training field._

_Naruto sighed, even though the two were best friends, they both liked to fight one another. "Yeah, yeah...alright you guys ready for our mission today?"_

_"Yeah!"_

* * *

Akira sighed as he remembered all the past fights he had with Takuya. Neither of them had gone all out in one of those battles, so if Takuya attacked the village, it would be way more intense than past battles.  
Manami tugged at her lover's arm, "We're here Akira-kun.", Akira looked up, pullet out a pair of keys and unlocked the front door to Manami's apartment.  
Akira walked inside after Manami and took off his track jacket.

"Alright, I'll get cooking, you can go take your shower, Akira-kun." Manami then pulled out a pan from the cabinet and turned on the stove. Akira smiled and grabbed a towel out of the closet, then headed to the bathroom.

* * *

Akira walked out of the bathroom with a towel over his shoulders. A smell of deliciousness came from the kitchen, when he walked in, he saw panfried noodles covered in soy sauce, along with vegetables to top it off. While Manami was washing the pot, Akira sneaked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Manami gasped at the sudden contact.

"I'll take care of the dishes." Akira whispered into Manami's ear. Manami smiled,

"No, you've had a pretty tough day already Akira-kun. Leave the rest to me." Manami offered before kissing Akira on the cheek.

"I don't mind, Manami-chan.", Akira then started to tickle Manami, causing her to giggle and squirm. Manami then place a hand on Akira's cheek.

"Really, Akira-kun, you can rest for now." Akira nodded and went to go sit down at the table. After a few more minutes, Manami dried her hands and took off her chunin vest, leaving it on the couch of the living room. The brunette then went to go sit down at the table with her lover. Before they ate, the two said their thanks and began to eat.

* * *

After dinner, Akira had washed the dishes, persuading Manami to let him do so while she took a shower. When Manami was done with her shower, all the lights were off and Akira looked like he had already fallen asleep. Manami dried her hair some more and then laid down next to the sleeping Akira. Manami then curled up into a ball and snuggled up closer to Akira. Surprisingly, Akira wrapped his arms around Manami in his slumber. The brown haired girl gasped, and then when she realized what happened, she closed her eyes, falling asleep next to her lover once again.

* * *

Akira awoke in the early morning of Tuesday. Surprisingly, the sun was up and there was a thin fog, which Konoha rarely had. Akira got out of bed carefully and slowly, trying not to wake up the brunette girl. He then went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. During that time, Manami had woken up and was making her way to the bathroom. Manami suddenly leapt at Akira while he was putting his toothbrush down.

"Rawr!" Manami then pretended to claw at Akira. Akira laughed and hugged Manami.

"What were you doing" Akira then felt Manami's arms return the hug.

"I was a dinosaur!" Manami then snuggled her head into Akira's chest.

"You can't be a dinosaur, your to cute to be one." Manami smiled and blushed.

"Well can't there be such thing as a cute dinosaur?" the two then broke apart and Manami picked up her toothbrush. Akira chuckled.

"I don't know, can there?" Manami grinned and then Akira left the bathroom, leaving Manami to do whatever it is she needed to do.

* * *

_'Another day at the office...'_ Akira thought as he took a seat in the Hokage chair. Stacks of papers were surrounding Akira, Akira took a paper from a stack off to the right and started to read it. After reading it over, the black haired Hokage put it in the,  
'For Naruto to deal with' stack of papers, which consisted of papers that needed Naruto's signature.

* * *

After awhile, a couple of Jonin came into the Hokage office, with a look of concern on their faces.

"Hokage-sama, the genin team you sent to scout the perimeter haven't returned! There are no signs of them, nor are there traces." Akira now remembered that he hadn't seen the team return from yesterday's mission.

'_Damn..." _Akira thought. The Hokage then looked at the two jonin, "Send out 5 search parties, I'm going with." The two jonin then had a look of shock on their faces.

"B-but Hokage-sama-"

"I'm going, I'm the one who sent them off on that mission anyway...". The two jonin nodded in understanding and then ran out of the room. Akira stood up out of the chair, he then exited the door and went to go find Manami.

Manami was surprisingly making her way to the office to check on her lover. When she saw the door open and two jonin running out, she became curious. Right after the jonin came running out, they were immediately followed by Akira. Manami, not expecting this, bumps into Akira. Before she had hit the ground, she was saved by Akira, Akira helped her up and continued walking. Manami looked at him, confused.

"Akira-kun, w-where are you going? Has something happened?" Akira turned around and stared at Manami.

"Manami-chan, come with me, we need to find somebody..." Manami didn't hesitate and they were on the move, along with the rest of the 5 other search parties.

* * *

"Where, where, where, where, WHERE?" yelled Akira as he jumped through the trees. As if on cue, a gory sight came into view. Akira, Manami, and a jonin jumped down from the trees to the scene below. It was a really gory sight, so gory that the other jonin almost puked. There lay the bodies of the three genin and and jonin, all of the bodies had a hole in the center of their chest. Since the bodies where layed out in a circle, in the middle, written in blood, it read,

**_Get ready Konoha..._**

Akira just stared at the message and clenched his fists. Manami got a concerned look for Akira.

"A-Akira-kun..." Akira then opened his eyes, but kept it on the message. "Tell every single chunin and jonin to set up defense all around the village," The temporary Hokage then turned his head to the two,"and if you see a black haired ninja with a sword with Fuzen, don't engage battle with him, that is MY job...".

Manami and the jonin nodded, the jonin took to the trees, while Manami stayed with Akira. Manami walked over to Akira and place her hand over his. Akira responded by interlocking fingers with the girl. Akira had a very serious look on his face.

"It seems that the time has come..." Akira said while once more closing his eyes. Manami heard a _drip _and saw blood coming from Akira's opposite hand. Manami looked over and saw that Akira had clenched his fist so hard that his nails dug into his skin.

"Akira-kun...let's go home..." Manami softly tugged on Akira's arm. Akira nodded and they took to the trees.

* * *

After that day they found the message, Akira was just doing his paperwork in his office. That was until he heard a loud _BOOM_ in the middle of the village.  
Akira closed his eyes, and then shunshined to the middle of the village.

* * *

**Damn, well sorry for a short chapter, but i had to make this a set up one, next chapter is gonna be 500x longer than this...okay maybe not that much but u get the point. Ill probably start on the next chapter today..**

**anyway tell me what u think, later.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Akira v Takuya

**chapter 11, whoo battle between Akira and Takuya! I dont want to waster anymoer time so lets get it!**

* * *

The explosion in the middle of the village was strong enough to create a small crater. There, in the middle of the crater, stands a reanimated Takuya.

"Where the hell is he?" Takuya asked, and as if on cue, Akira appeared in a blur of black. Takuya smirked and looked at his former teammate. "Akira...Naruto-sensei won't be here to stop us this time...". Akira stared down his former teammate. There was no words from Akira, only silence.

In another blur of black, Akira ended up right in front of Takuya. Akira started it off with a right kick. Takuya blocked it right in the nick of time. Takuya then unsheathed his sword and swung downwards at Akira. Akira sidestepped and pulled out a kunai, the two teammates then collided their weapons. The two just stared each other down again, Takuya decided to break it up and retreat backwards. When Takuya looked up, Akira was already in front of him ready to strike. Akira started slashing at Takuya, which made Takuya block all of the attacks. In middle of the slashing and blocking, Akira sent a right kick to Takuya's gut, this made Takuya fly back. While Takuya was flying back, he made a series of hand symbols.

"_Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!", _A large fire ball was spit of out Takuya's mouth and directed towards Akira. Akira made a shadow clone, which threw the real Akira off to the side, since the fireball was so big. When the smoke cleared, there was no sign of Akira. Takuya smirked, only to be punched hard in the face a second later. Takuya again was sent flying back by the attack, when takuya recovered, he saw Akira make two shadow clones. The Akiras charged at Takuya, the first clone attempted a roundhouse kick, which Takuya countered, the second clone drew a kunai and slashed at Takuya. The kunai and sword collided many times before Takuya sent a kick into the clones gut. The real Akira attempted to impale Takuya, but Takuya sidestepped the attack. Akira tried to send another kick to Takuya's face, but failed when Takuya countered by sending a downwards kick into Akira's gut, which made Akira crashing into the ground. Takuya tried to stab Akira's heart, but Akira rolled over and threw a kunai at Takuya. Takuya knocked the kunai out of the air with his sword, and then engaged Akira. Akira stood up and started dodging Takuya's attacks. The two kept at it for awhile until Akira retreated back and made 7 shadow clones.

"Heh, is shadow clones all you can do, Akira?" Takuya then engaged the clones. Takuya slashed at all the clones, landing a hit on some of them. Takuya then started transferring chakra to his sword, "_Fuuton:Kazekiri" _Takuya slashed the air and a sharp gust of wind sent the remaining clones packing. Once the smoke cleared, Akira was in sage mode, with a rasengan in hand.

* * *

Manami saw the explosion, she also saw the sight of Akira and Takuya fighting.

'_I need to go help Akira-kun!' _Right when she was about to set off towards the battlefield, a hand was put on her shoulder. Manami turned around to see Ryuu,Tobikuma, and Ichiro.

"You didn't think about going alone, did you?" Ryuu asked. Manami smiled and the four headed off towards the battlefield. (A/N: I didnt add hiroshi bcuz i thought that would be too many people.)

* * *

Akira sent the rasengan into Takuya's gut, or at least tried to. Takuya sidestepped, and swung at Akira, which made Akira retreat back a bit. Takuya then stood where he was,

"You know, you can't beat me with Sage Mode...Fuzen gave me unimaginable power..." The two former teammates stared each other down. Akira stood up and drew another kunai. "Well, I didn't want to harm this village, but I did want to fight you, so shall we get back to that?". Then in a blur, Takuya was right in front of Akira. Takuya's attempt to slice at Akira was intercepted by somebody else...

"Ryuu?" Akira's eyes widened at the sight of Ryuu, then Manami and the others showed up right next to Ryuu, "Manami-chan, Ichiro, Tobikuma?.

Manami smirked, "We'll take him down together, Akira-kun.", Akira smiled and walked in front of the pack.

"Alright, lets go!", all of the leaf ninja charged at Takuya.

* * *

_with Naruto._

Naruto was currently at the walking into the Five Kage venue. He suddenly stopped in his tracks and put a hand over his stomach.

"Something wrong, Naruto?" asked the lazy Shikamaru. Naruto closed his eyes for a second, then opened them a few seconds later.

"No, nothing, lets go..." Naruto just stared at the path ahead and started to walk,

_'Good luck...Akira...'_

* * *

Tobikuma was the first to strike, he took out a kunai and striked Takuya. Tobikuma slashed downwards and tried to send a kick into Takuya's gut. Takuya countered by knocking the kunai out of his hands and used his forearm to block the kick. Takuya turned just in time to confront Ryuu anda blade-to-blade battle. Ryuu and Takuya collided many times before Ryuu made hand signs.

_"Raijū Hashiri no Jutsu"_ Ryuu held out his hand and then a lightning hound came towards Takuya. Takuya channeled chakra to his sword and cut the lightning hound in half. Right after, Ryuu sent a kick to Takuya's gut. Takuya retreated back, and turned around to see Tobikuma.

"_Doton:Kengan no jutsu" _Tobikuma's hand transformed into a rock fist. Takuya readied a chidori, and the two jutsus clashed. Surprisingly, the rock fist gave out, and the chidori was sent into Tobikuma's shoulder.

"Nngh!" Tobikuma screamed in pain as Takuya impaled him with chidori. Tobikuma was sent flying back from a kick from Takuya. From behind Takuya, Manami made hand signs and released '_Kaze no Yaiba'. _A blade of wind was making it's way towards Takuya. While the wind blade made it's way towards Ryuu,Ichiro,and Akira exchanged blows with Takuya. The three leaf nin put up a fight against the edo-tensei Takuya. Ryuu engaged Takuya in a short blade battle. The wind blade finally made it's move and cut Takuya's forearm. Takuya flinched at the pain of the cut, the three leaf nin took this chance to land direct blows on Takuya. Ryuu sheathed his dagger and landed a kick to Takuya's face. Ichiro grabbed Takuya's shoulders and threw him up in the air. While Takuya recovered, Akira started to form two rasengans in his hands. The reanimated ninja took note of this, he made a few hand signs and released the jutsu.

_'Fuuton:Daitoppa.'_ A huge gust of wind hit Akira, forcing the rasengans to vanish and Akira to fly back.  
Manami looked to Ichiro with an expression that says '_I need a weapon'. _Ichiro looked back at her and nodded, he pulled out a scroll from his chunin vest and summoned a kodachi. The weapon was thrown to Manami, which she caught and immediately charged her former teammate. Takuya landed on the ground gracefully after being in the air. He turned around just in time to avoid an attack from Manami. While the duel between Manami and Takuya took place, Ryuu made a few and signs, and Ichiro summoned a ninjato from one of his scrolls.

_'Raiton:Jibashi!' _said Ryuu as a wave of electricity came from his hands towards Takuya. At the same time, Ichiro joined the fight going on between Manami and Takuya.

The two blades of Takuya and Manami clashed several times before Ichiro jumped from behind Manami and sliced at Takuya. The blades of Takuya and Ichiro met, Manami quickly tried to impale Takuya in the gut. One hand of Takuya's slid off his sword and reached for his kunai pouch. The blades of the kodachi and kunai met, right under the blades of Takuya's sword and Ichiro's ninjato. The lightning wave finally made it to Takuya. The two leaf chunin jumped out of the way, while Takuya stood frozen. Takuya came back to reality before the wave hit him, he jumped out of it's way. While Takuya was still in the air, he managed to somehow get shuriken out of his pouch and launch them at the leaf nin. Manami managed to swat all of the shuriken out of the air with the kodachi. When Takuya landed, he felt Akira's chakra from behind him. The reanimated ninja turned around, only to be met by Akira shoving a blue ball of chakra into his gut.

'_RASENGAN!'_ yelled Akira as the blue ball of chakra was thrusted into Takuya. Takuya was sent flying towards the other leaf nin. Ichiro prepared to slice Takuya in half with his ninjato, but the speed of the flying Takuya knocked Ichiro down when they collided. Despite the collision with Ichiro, the body of Takuya flew a few more feet before stopping on the ground. All of the leaf nin surrounded the body.

"Is...is it over?" asked Ichiro as he looked over the motionless body of Takuya. All of a sudden, a dark red chakra engulfed the body of Takuya.

"What's happening?" asked Ryuu as he tightened the grip of his dagger. The body of Takuya was getting up with support from the chakra. The mouth of Takuya then turned into a sadistic grin. In a flash, Takuya was in front of Ryuu, sword drawn, ready to strike. Ryuu reacted quickly and clashed blades with Takuya. The blades clashed two more times before Takuya sent a hard kick into Ryuu's gut. As Ryuu went flying, Takuya's hand was engulfed in lightning. Takuya stuck his hand out, so that the tip of his fingers pointed to Ryuu. The lightning extended from Takuya's hand, and wrapping itself around Ryuu. The lighting wrapped around Ryuu slammed him hard into the ground. The other leaf nin were shocked at the sight. Ichiro, being the first one to break out of shock, charged at Takuya. Takuya turned around and saw Ichiro running towards him. Ichiro made the first move, he slashed at Takuya. Takuya backed up a little bit and then clashed blades with Ichiro's ninjato. While the blades were clashed, Takuya sent lightning up his blade, transferring it to Ichiro's blade and body. Ichiro screamed in pain as the lightning struck his body. Takuya pulled his blade back and delivered a hard punch to Ichiro. The body of Ichiro skidded across the ground and past Akira and Manami. The two lovers broke out of their shock and charged their former teammate. Akira made eleven shadow clones, the real Akira stayed back with two other clones, forming their ultimate rasengan. The clones and Manami engaged battle with Takuya. Manami and Takuya clashed several times with their blades, which gave the Akira shadow clones enough time to form rasengans. The nine clones all rushed at Takuya with their rasengan. Takuya's hand was engulfed in lightning again, he dashed from clone to clone, hitting them with his raikiri. After all the clones were hit by Takuya's raikiri, Manami engaged Takuya in another blade duel. Takuya slashed downwards at Manami, Manami sidestepped and slashed sideways. The blades clashed once again, as Manami's kodachi and Takuya's sword collided. Takuya tried using the same move he used on Ichiro, but Manami jumped back just in time. As soon as Manami recovered her stance, Takuya was right in front of her.

Manami couldn't react on time, as the blade of Takuya impaled her gut. Akira's eyes widened, and then turned into eyes of rage the second after. Takuya pulled the blade from Manami's gut, Manami fell down, unconscious. When Akira saw the blood on the sword of Takuya, that was more than enough to fuel him with rage. Takuya sadistically grinned at Akira.

"Well, Akira, it seems I have killed the one you hold most dear to your heart, do you hate me?", not even a second later, Akira was rushing towards Takuya with a massive rasengan. Takuya chuckled maniacally and started forming a raikiri just as powerful as the rasengan was. The rasengan and raikiri collided with each other. A white sphere engulfed the two 'best friends'.

* * *

Akira and Takuya were standing in a empty white space, they stared each other down, Takuya with a neutral look, and Akira with a enraged look.

"Akira, I didn't want to do this, my body was under control, the one controlling me, as you know, is Fuzen." said Takuya as he looked at his best friend. Akira gritted his teeth.

"Why the hell would you try to kill your own teammate! Manami and I thought of you as a brother! Why would you-" yelled Akira before he was interrupted.

"Before the red chakra engulfed me, I had control of myself, I just wanted to fight you, I didn't expect Ryuu, Ichiro, and Manami to interfere. Truthfully, I think you and Manami as a brother and sister. I didn't want to kill Manami, but when you hit me with the rasengan, I felt Fuzen's chakra take over me. The person who technically stabbed Manami was Fuzen, Fuzen didn't stab any vital points, but if she doesn't get any medical attention quickly, she'll die. Right now, Fuzen cannot control me, we are in a space that blocks out everything. I want you to win against me Akira, I don't want Fuzen to win. Also, I didn't start the explosion, he did, and then he vanished..." exlpained Takuya. Akira's look of rage, turned into a look of understanding after Takuya explained what happened.

"I see..." said Akira as he look at his feet. Takuya kept his eyes on his so called 'brother'.

"Let me tell you how Fuzen got hands on my body, and how I was killed by his henchman..." said Takuya as he closed his eyes.

* * *

**_'I was just doing my mission as told, I was patrolling the area for any disturbances. I was jumping from tree to tree, until a hard punch knocked me to the forest ground...'_**

_Takuya landed on the forest ground, before him stood three figures. "Who are you?" asked Takuya as he put a hand on his swords handle._ _He scanned the figures carefully, a woman with blue hair and wearing a dark blue kimono with light blue designs on the lower part, she also had a katana strapped to her back. Next was a black spikey haired man with a scar across his face, he wore a brown sleeveless vest and black pants with ninja sandals. Lastly, there was a brown haired man, he wore a red haori with navy blue pants._

_The brown haired man walked up to Takuya, "Takuya, come with us, we want to introduce you to somebody.", the brown haired man stuck his hand out in offering to Takuya._

_Takuya swatted his hand away, "How do you know my name? And I'm not going with some freaks like you!"._

_The woman with blue hair sighed, "I told you he wouldn't be an easy one to convince, Akako." The black haired man turned to the woman._

_"I stand corrected." he said to the woman. The woman smirked and crossed her arms. The brown haired man turned back to Takuya, who readied into a battle stance. "Please Takuya, we didn't come here to fight.", said Akako as he reached out and put a hand on Takuya's arm._

_Takuya swatted his arm away again, "Like hell I'll come with you!". Takuya unsheathed his sword and slashed at Akako. Akako jumped back to where his acquaintances were standing._

_"Looks like we'll have to do this the hard way..." said the man with black hair._

_"Shut it, Bakasui! we were told to bring him to Fuzen ALIVE, but if we fail to do so, THATS when we kill him and use the edo tensei." explained Hana as she looked at Bakasui._

_Akako frowned and crossed his arms,"Attack." said Akako. Hana unsheathed her sword and Bakasui cracked his knuckles. Takuya unsheathed his sword and waited for the either one of them to make the first move. Hana made the first move, she charged at Takuya and sliced at him. Takuya blocked the attack with his blade and tried to kick Hana in the face. However, Hana backed up a little and smirked. Takuya sheathed his sword momentarily and made the ram hand symbol. A second later, two more Takuya's poofed into existence. The Takuyas unsheathed their sword and rushed Hana. Hana threw a kunai at one clone, hitting it right on target. The other clone was closing in on Hana. The clone slashed downwards, only for Hana to sidestep and kick to clone. The real Takuya appeared right in front of Hana. Takuya sliced downwards again, only for Hana to sidestep again. When Hana sidestepped, Bakasui sent his fist into Takuya's face. A tree shook as Takuya was sent into it, before Takuya fell to the ground, Bakasui pinned him against the tree._

_"If you don't want to have your life taken, I suggest you come with us." said Bakasui as he looked Takuya in the eye. Takuya smirked and kicked Bakasui in the shin, making Bakasui back off. The leaf nin readied his sword to attack. Takuya charged foward at the three, more specifically the brown haired man. Before Takuya even got within 10 feet of Akako, Hana and Bakasui intercepted him. Hana slashed sideways at Takuya. Takuya broguht his sword downwards, making the two blades clash. Bakasui tried to punch Takuya again, but failed when Takuya, hands still on the sword, turned around and stabbed Bakasui's forearm. Takuya spinned away from Hana and made hand symbols. Once he was done, Takuya formed a raikiri. Hana took note of this, unsheathed her sword and made hand symbols of her own. Takuya charged the woman, and just in time, Hana finished her hand symbols._

_"Kaze no Yaiba!" said Hana as she threw multiple wind blades towards Takuya. Takuya was able to dodge most of them, he was hit by one in the arm, but he was fine. Right when Takuya was about to drive his raikiri into Hana's chest, Hana somehow managed to make another wind blade. Hana threw the wind blade, this time hitting Takuya directly in the chest._

_"Nngh!" Takuya screamed in pain as his blood dripped to the forest ground. Hana decided to finish it off, she shoved her sword into Takuya's heart. Akako walked up to Hana and the dead body._

_"I thought I told you to bring him home alive." The three all turned around to see their master, Fuzen. Fuzen was a man in his late forties, he wore robes that were similar to the third Hokage. He was a straight brown haired man with a five o clock shadow beard._

_"F-Fuzen-sama!" Hana squealed as she bowed in apology, "But Fuzen-sama, couldn't you just use edo-tensei and give him more power?" asked Hana looking at her boss._

_Fuzen sighed, "Hana, as I said, the edo tensei would not have been better, and I ordered you to bring him back alive."_

_Hana bowed again, "My apologies, Fuzen-sama.". Fuzen sighed once more and ordered Bakasui to pick up Takuya's body._

_"Alright, let's get back to the hideout." With that, the four were gone..._

_**'Fuzen brought me to his hideout, where he stored a part of every elemental chakra into my body. It was then that he used the edo-tensei on me, which led to this fight...'**_

_Takuya woke up inside a cave, he could not tell who it was, but a man was standing right in front of him._

_"Excuse me, sir?" asked Takuya, sitting up to look at the man. Takuya saw that the man had robes similar to the third Hokage. "Where am I?"_

_Fuzen turned around to look at Takuya,"Why, Takuya, you are in a cave, just north of the Final Valley." Fuzen explained._

_"But, why am I here? Shouldn't I be dead?" asked Takuya with a confused look. Fuzen smirked and put a hand on Takuya's shoulder._

_"My dear boy, you are indeed, dead, but I used edo-tensei to bring you back," Fuzen's face lit up, "Ahh, yes, I haven't introduced myself yet, my name is Fuzen, your new boss."_

_"Boss?" Takuya asked, still having the confused look on his face. Takuya stood up and looked at Fuzen. "Why are you my boss?"_

_Fuzen chuckled, "You want to fight your friend, Akira Oshiro, do you not?" asked Fuzen with a knowing glare at Takuya._

_Takuya's eyes widened, "H-how do you know all of this?", Takuya was curious now, how did this man know about him and him wanting to fight the closest person he had to a brother?_

_Fuzen chuckled maniacally, "You will get to fight some leaf ninja soon."_

**_'And thats when you appeared at the_**** hideout...'**

* * *

Takuya looked at his 'brother', "So, thats the truth, nothing more, nothing less.". Akira glared at Takuya, who closed his eyes, but then opened them a second later with a curious look on his face. "By the way, that silver chakra cloak of yours, did you master Kokuo's power?".

Akira nodded, "Yeah, since I haven't used it yet, I guess it's about to get more intense...", Takuya could only nod in understanding. Suddenly, the white ball started to fall apart into pieces. When the two had a sight of where they were, they found that they were now in the Final Valley...

"How did we get here?" asked Akira, with hints of curiousness roaming his face. Takuya looked at Akira and explained,

"While in the white sphere, it teleports you to somewhere completely different, so that's why, we are here now." Takuya finished explaining, not long before the dark red chakra started swirling around Takuya, "Akira, if you damage my heart somehow, my body will disintegrate, so defeat Fuzen, would'ya Akira?"" Takuya stated before he was controlled by Fuzen.

Akira closed his eyes and saw an image of all his friends, smiling.

_'Manami-chan...Ryuu...Ichiro...Tobikuma...' _Akira thought as he remembered the smiling faces of those precious to him, _'This one is for you guys...'. _With a loud _FLAP_ Akira entered his Gobi Chakra Mode and rushed towards the Fuzen controlled Takuya.

* * *

Manami's body lay on the ground, she was trying to prevent herself from passing out. She felt the wet red liquid rushing out of her gut.

_'Akira-kun...' _, Akira, was the only thing Manami could think of, would he be okay? Manami sighed as she felt more blood come out of her gut.

"MANAMI!" yelled out someone from behind her non-moving body. After a few more quick footsteps, a medic nin by the name of Mai stood before Manami. "Manami, just hang in there you'll be alright!". Manami sighed, she knew that a vital organ wasn't damaged, but she felt like passing out right there on the spot.

_'Kami-sama...just make sure that Akira-kun is ok...'_, That was the last thing she thought before she passed out into unconsciousness.

* * *

_BOOM_

It was raining in he Final Valley when Akira and Takuya had just collided with their rasengan and raikiri again. They both broke apart before the white sphere engulfed them. The Fuzen controlled Takuya smirked.

"Akira, just give up, I have destroyed everything most precious to you, Manami, your friends, your village...". Akira's eyes gave off a killing intent.

Akira growled,"Damn you Fuzen, using the dead for your own good, when I find the real you, I'm gonna beat you senseless!". Akira shunshined so fast, that you could barely see him. Akira landed up right in front of Takuya's face. The Fuzen controlled Takuya brought his sword up to block Akira's oncoming attack, but was stunned when Akira disappeared right when he was about to strike. Not even a second later,Takuya felt a pain come from his back. Akira had used a ram attack on the Fuzen controlled Takuya. Takuya was sent flying to the water below them. As Takuya recovered, he saw Akira jump down from the cliff they had been fighting on. Takuya wasted no time charging at Akira. Takuya slashed at Akira repeatedly, Akira dodged all of them, and caught the blade of the sword. Without hesitation , Akira threw the body into the air. Akira himself jumped and started forming a rasengan in his hand. Takuya recovered just in time and made hand symbols.

_'Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" _said Takuya as a giant fireball came out of his mouth, engulfing Akira in flames. After a few seconds, Takuya was surprised to see that the fireball was split down the middle. The one who had split the flame in half, was none other than Akira. Showing no signs of damage to him, Akira plummeted towards Takuya. When they both had landed on the ground, they engaged in a taijutsu battle. Takuya kicked to his left, which Akira blocked with his forearm. Akira punched right, only to be countered with a kick to his abdomen. Akira was then thrown into the Hashirama statue. Right when Akira was about to jump out of the hole he made in the Hashirama statue, he was pinned to the rock by Takuya.

"Do you see now? It's useless to fight me, victory is futile for you, Akira.", said the Fuzen controlled Takuya as he looked Akira in the eye. Akira's face turned into a determined look.

"Your words don't faze me Fuzen, my sensei told me to never give up, and never go back on my word!" said Akira before he kicked Takuya off of him. The Gobi Jinchuuriki jumped from the hole in the statue and prepared his next attack. Takuya started making hand signs in mid air. While Akira prepared his next attack, Takuya had finished with the hand symbols.

_"'Suiton: Daikōdan no Jutsu!" _yelled Takuya as a huge water shark rose from the water. The shark opened it's jaw, and a huge bullet of water made its way towards Akira. The water bullet was so fast, that Akira did not have the time to react. When Akira was hit by the water bullet he felt his stomach burn. Akira clutched his stomach, and then plunged into the water.

* * *

Akira opened his eyes, and saw that Kokuo had called him to his mindscape. "Kokuo?" asked Akira as he looked at his biju. Kokuo looked at Akira with very worried eyes.

**"Akira, that last attack did something to the seal, I don't know what happened, but my chakra feels disturbed, you might not be able to re-enter chakra mode! You will have to enter sage mode or somehow pull off this victory," Kokuo said. **

"You know, Kokuo..." The biju continued to look at his container with worried expression. "If I...no we die here today, I just want you to know that you were like a brother to me, a huge, five tailed horse brother " Akira laughed at the last part, "Anyway, thanks for always being there to comfort me during my loneliness in childhood..."

**Kokuo's eyes widened, "No problem, Akira, but if we die here today, Manami will not take it that well, so I suggest you win this for you, her, and your future kid." said Kokuo with a wide grin on his face.**

Akira blushed and waved his hands defensively, "Hey man, just because we're both closing in on eighteen, doesn't mean will be having a kid anytime soon." Akira then jumped in front of Kokuo's eye. "I'll win this for her, my future child and...you buddy, don't you worry, this won't take long." and with that, Akira vanished.

**Kokuo closed his eyes and tried to hold back a tear 'That kid...', Kokuo smiled and then rested his head on his forearm, 'he turned out like you hope for him to be, Akihiro, Mayu...'**

* * *

Just when Fuzen thought he had defeated Akira, bubbles started forming where the spot Akira plunged into. Takuya took a closer look and was met by a rasengan to the gut. The Fuzen controlled Takuya was sent flying back, skidding across the water. When Takuya recovered, he took a good look at Akira, his black track jacket was torn while unzipped(mostly because the zipper had been broken), revealing a white shirt that was torn at the hems. His grey sweatpants were torn in several places, revealing his leg skin. His headband was non existent. Last thing he noticed, was that he had a more determined look on his face now.

Akira wasted no time sitting around, as he charged straight towards the Fuzen controlled Takuya. The two collided with each other with sword and kunai hitting against each other. Takuya retreated back a little after an attack from Akira. Takuya made hand signs, and then put his right hand in front of his mouth.

_"Suiton:Mizu Kamikiri!" _said Akira as water from the river rose up at Akira. Akira jumped in the air to avoid being hit by the rapid water. Suddenly, Takuya appeared right behind Akira. Akira turned around and engaged in a mid-air taijutsu battle. Takuya tried punching Akira's face, but failed when Akira blocked each attempt. Finally, Takuya tried sending a kick to Akira's chest, but that too was blocked by Akira's forearms. When the two landed on the water, Akira made six shadow clones. As the Akiras approached Takuya, Takuya channeled lightning chakra into his sword. Once the first clone prepared to strike, it was taken out by Takuya and his sword. When Takuya thought he had gotten the real Akira, it poofed away out of existence. Takuya looked around until he saw a blue light above him. Above the Fuzen controlled Takuya, was the real Akira, ready to shove the rasengan right into Takuya's gut. Takuya reacted quickly and brought his sword up to contest the rasengan. When the lightning of the sword came into contact with the rasengan, both Akira and Takuya saw a white light in front of them. The light momentarily blinded them until an explosion sent the two to opposite sides of the river. Both of them had hit their bodies on rock that stopped them from flying away. Akira was the first to recover so he made a shadow clone and started forming a rasengan. It was only right for the Fuzen controlled Takuya to form a raikiri.

"Let's end this." said Akira as his clone poofed out of existence. Takuya jumped into the air and Akira did the same. When the two jutsus clashed, the white sphere was starting to form again. Akira saw an opening and remembered something the real Akira had told him.

_"If the body were to be stabbed in the heart, then the body would dissipate forever..."_ Akira's eyes widened and he reached for his weapon pouch. As quickly as the human eye can follow, Akira took out a kunai, and ended the fighting, by shoving the kunai right through Takuya's chest.

* * *

**WHOO so thats the chapter, tell me whatya think? anyway this is the only time im asking you to review, if i made some mistakes with the action scenes, please let me know, also if you liked this chapter, please follow the story because there will be more fights like this in coming chapters so yeah, please review.**

**A/N:If you listen to Acquaintance from long ago-Naruto Storm 2 OST while you read the first half of the Akira v Takuya battle, Avenger 2-Naruto OST while Takuya fights Hana and Bakasui, Kokuten-Naruto Shippuden OST at the final valley before Akira meets with Kokuo, Gale from the sun-Naruto storm 3 OST at the Akira and Kokuo part, The Final Showdown-Naruto Storm 3 OST after Akira meets with Kokuo, and Tragic-Naruto Shippuden OST while Akira and Takuya battle starting at the clone part all the way to the end, all the music fits in (depending on you.) so try opening a new tab and listening to those songs while reading the instructed parts.**

**Please review, and until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**chapter 12**,** this chapter is...kind of weird if u ask me...oh well..**

* * *

The rain in the Final Valley stopped as Takuya's reincarnated body disintegrated from the world. Our five-tails jinchuuriki stood on the water, watching the body of his friend leave the world. Akira looked down at the water, unable to regain his consciousness, he dropped on his knees, and hit the water with a 'splash'...

* * *

Akira awoke, he noticed that he was being carried by someone. The jinchuuriki tried to get off the persons back, but stopped when the person said, 'don't'. So Akira laid his head on the persons shoulders.

When Akira was set down by the person, he saw everybody he cared about right in front of him, at the village gate. Akira walked up to the man who was supposed to be at the Five-Kage Summit.

"Naruto...sensei?" asked Akira while putting a hand on his knee. Naruto walked up to him and smiled.

"Man, you defeated Fuzen all by yourself, you know that was pretty reckless," Akira grinned, then his legs gave out. Naruto caught him and wrapped his arm around Akira's shoulders. "But, being reckless means you really are my student...", Naruto smiled once again and looked at his student.

Akira smiled, "I didn't do it all alone, Naruto sensei, I had my loved ones help me, but why aren't you at the Five-Kage Summit?" asked Akira while glaring at his sensei. Naruto shrugged,

"Eh, I had a clone take over for me." They both smiled, and looked at the crowd before them. There, Ryuu, Tobikuma, Ichiro, and Manami stood with the crowd. Many faces that showed compassion and approval were directed towards Akira. Naruto helped Akira walk to his group of friends. All of his companions smiled at him,

"Way to go man." said Ryuu while patting him on the shoulder. Tobikuma, who had a bandage over his shoulder grinned at him. Ichiro smiled and clapped, making the whole crowd clap at Akira's performance. Akira turned around and grinned at the civilians before him. When he turned around, he was met by a tight hug from Manami.

"M-Manami-chan?" Akira looked at his lover with shock, he was also glad that she was still alive. Manami tightened the hug on Akira, and closed her eyes, trying to fight back tears of joy.

"Don't you ever, and I mean EVER leave my side again, do you hear me, Akira Oshiro?" Manami gave up, tears started rolling down her cheeks. Akira released himself from Naruto's hold and returned the tight hug and rested his head on top of hers.

"I'm sorry, I never meant to leave you, I promise it will never happen again..." Akira whispered into Manami's ear. Akira knew that instead of going to check on Manami when she was stabbed, he engaged battle with Takuya, like Manami never existed. Manami let her tears out, which soaked Akira's torn up jacket. Akira broke apart from the hug and wiped the remaining tears on Manami's cheek with his thumb. The two then leaned in closer to each other, when they were close enough, the two brushed each others lips. The two lovers stayed like that for awhile until Ichiro ruined the moment.

"Get a room!" The whole crowd laughed when Ichiro said that. Akira broke apart with Manami and looked at his friend with a childish pout on his face. Ryuu and Tobikuma were trying their best not to laugh, while Naruto just grinned, and so did Hinata. When Akira felt Manami bury her face in his chest again, he wrapped her arms around her again. Naruto sighed and looked at the two. After what seemed like hours, the two lovers broke apart. Akira wrapped his right arm around Manami's waist and looked at his sensei.

"Please tell me that the hospital is still intact.." said Akira as his eyelids closed halfway. Naruto walked up to his student and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, it's fine." replied Naruto, Akira grinned at his sensei and then his eyes closed all the way.

"Good, 'cause I'm..." Akira didn't get to finish as he and Manami fell to the ground together. When Manami opened her eyes, she blushed redder than a tomato. The position that the two were in was very awkward. Akira was laying on top of Manami, but thats not all, his head was resting in between her breasts. Instead of freaking out, like most girls would, Manami just smiled and kissed the top of Akira's head. Naruto sighed and then picked up Akira, putting him in a piggyback ride position.

"I'll take him to the hospital, if you want Manami, you can rest in the hospital bed with him..." Naruto smirked after saying that. The blush Manami had somehow seemed to go to a deeper shade.

"S-s-s-sensei!" said Manami sheepishly. Naruto laughed and then smiled at his student.

"Just kidding, but it's still an option." Naruto said, and then laughed again when Manami hid her face in her hands.

* * *

The eyes of Akira opened to see a white tiled ceiling. After a long yawn, Akir concluded where he was.

'_Konoha hospital...where else...'_ Akira thought as he stared at the blank ceiling. Suddenly, Akira heard the door open, he also heard two familiar voices.

"So, he should be able to go in an hour." said a familiar female voice.

"Alright thanks Sakura." replied Naruto's voice. Akira instantly shot up,

"Sakura-sensei!" Akira said while smiling at the two. Sakura turned to him, and smiled.

"Oh, so you're awake! Much earlier than I expected, ok Akira, you're free to go, your clothes are on the desk to the right of you." Sakura then walked up to Akira and patted him on the head. After she was done patting the young boy's head, she waved to the both of them and walked out of the room. Naruto walked over to Akira and leaned his back on the wall.

"Akira, Hinata-chan and I want to have you and Manami come over for dinner tonight." Naruto said while looking at his student. Akira looked at his sensei with a smile.

"Sure!" replied Akira while grinning at Naruto. Naruto grinned back and then left the room. Akira got off the bed and put on the clothes that were on the desk. His eyebrow raised when he saw the clothes that were on the desk. On the desk were his normal clothes, but they weren't ripped or damaged.

'_Manami-chan must've dropped them off...'_ Akira thought as he put on the clothes. At the entrance to the door, were his black ninja sandals. Akira walked over and put them on, then he was on his way to the Uzumaki household...I mean mansion. As Akira walked the street of Konoha, he noticed that a lot of people smiled at him warmly. While he is nowhere near Naruto's level, the people still saw him as a hero in regards to protecting the village. _  
_

After a full twenty minutes of walking, Akira had finally reached the Uzumaki mansion. He pushed his finger against the doorbell and waited quietly. A few seconds later, the door was opened by Hinata. The two smiled at each other and hugged for a quick second, then broke apart.

"Good! You're here Akira, Naruto-kun and Manami are waiting in the kitchen." said Hinata as she closed the front door. Akira took off his sandals and walked a few feet before seeing the kitchen. Sitting at the table, was Naruto, while Manami was setting out the plates and silverware. When Naruto saw his student, he smiled at him.

"Yo! Welcome, take a seat." said Naruto as he smiled at Akira. Akira returned the smile and went to help out Hinata and Manami with the food. When the three had finished setting out the food, Hinata patted Akira's head and thanked Manami. The four friends then sat down and said their thanks, and then began eating.

* * *

"Thank you for the dinner, Hinata-sama, Naruto-sensei." said Manami to the Hokage and his wife. Naruto smiled at Manami and so did Hinata. "Okay, Akira-kun, ready to go home, or do you wan-" Manami didn't get to finish, Akira had started to fall asleep on the couch, and had started snoring. Manami sighed, but smiled. "What am I going to do with you, Akira-kun..."

It was that time that Naruto got into his joking mood, "Well, you guys could always sleep here."

"Senseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei." said Akira. Everybody looked at Akira, he was actually awake. "Sleep does sound good right now..." said Akira, who's eyes were half open. Manami walked over to the couch that Akira was sleeping on and sat on his lap. The brunette then kissed Akira on the cheek, making Akira blush. The Hokage laughed and then pointed down the hallway to their left.

"We got plenty of guest rooms, take any room you want for the night." Akira grinned and sat up, wrapping his arms around Manami.

"Thanks sensei, but chatting with you guys before I hit the hay would be nice, even though I am really tired..." replied Akira. Naruto and hinata then proceeded to sit on a couch opposite sides from the two chunin. The Hokage and his wife sat side by side, while Manami sat in Akira's lap, with Akira's arm around her waist.

"Well, we know that Fuzen is still out there, damn puppeteer probably is hiding in the shadows right now..." said Naruto while having a serious look on his face. Akira put a determined look on his face.

"Don't worry Naruto-sensei, I'll defeat Fuzen with my own to fists!...And of course my loved ones..." The four laughed at the last part. After the statement, the four continued to talk about casual things after that.

* * *

Akira yawned loudly and unzipped his jacket.

"Manami-chan, you can have the shower first..." said Akira groggily. Manami smiled and nodded, then took a towel out of the closet, and went into the bathroom, closing the door.  
After a few minutes, Manami came out with a white t-shirt on and black yoga pants.

"Your turn." she said to Akira with a smile. Akira nodded and yawned once again as he stepped into the bathroom. "Wait, Akira-kun, your towel!" said Manami before Akira closed the door. The door of the bathroom opened slowly and Akira walked out with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Oops, hehe, thanks for reminding me Manami-chan!" replied Akira as he opened the closet door and grabbed a towel. Manami giggled at Akira before he entered the bathroom once again.  
When Akira was done with his shower, he walked out of the bathroom with the same white t-shirt and grey sweatpants. Once he got to his spot on the bed, he saw that Manami was already laying down. So, he laid down next to Manami and wrapped his arms around her. When Manami felt Akira's arms around her waist, she instantly turned around and pulled Akira into a bear hug.

"OOF!" squealed Akira when he was wrapped into the hug, which had almost blown the air out of him. Akira just smiled, and closed his eyes, making him fall asleep instantly.

* * *

The early morning sunlight shone through the windows of the Uzumaki household. Since the rays of the sun were so bright, it ended up waking up the Five-tails jinchuuriki, and the rest of the people in the Uzumaki Household. Akira opened his eyes and brought his fingers up to rub his eyes. The girl laying next to him followed his actions, and then looked at him.

"Good Morning, Akira-kun..." said Manami as she snuggled more into Akira's chest. Akira looked to the girl that was in his arms, then smiled.

"Good Morning, Manami-hime.." replied Akira while he rested his chin on top of her head. The two stayed like that for awhile until they got out of bed and did their morning duties. Once they had done everything that they needed to, they headed towards the kitchen, where Hinata was already cooking.

"Hey, Hinata-sama, need some help?" asked Akira while walking into the kitchen. Hinata shook her head and smiled at the two.

"No, Thank you." replied Hinata. Akira nodded and sat down at the table, on opposite sides as his sensei. After a few more minutes of waiting, Hinata set down breakfast on the table. While Naruto had his usual bowl of ramen, the other three had bacon, eggs, and toast. They said their thanks and began to eat their first meal of the day.

* * *

"Alright, bye Hinata-chan! Come on guys, I have assigned somebody new to your team." said Naruto while waving goodbye to Hinata. Both Akira and Manami's eyes widened, who was their new teammate?

"Excuse me sensei but, who is our new teammate?" asked Manami while making a curious looking face. Naruto grinned and stopped in his tracks.

"You'll see." , Naruto then put his hands on Akira's and Manami's shoulders, teleporting them with him to inside the Hokage Office.

* * *

In a flash of yellow, the three were at the front of the Hokage desk. Akira pumped his fists in the air and smiled wide.

"WOOHOO! THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" yelled Akira, while Manami's head was spinning. Naruto smiled at the both of them and took his seat in the Hokage chair.

"Alright, I told your new teammate to be here by now so he should be-"

The door opened, revealing Akira and Manami's new teammate.\

"Yo."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11, the new teammate is? AHh screw it -_-**

"Ryuu!?" yelled both Akira and Manami. Their new teammate just rubbed the back of his neck lazily and sighed.

"Yeah, I'm your new teammate...", replied Ryuu. Akira and Manami's jaws looked like they were going to drop to the floor.

"But, Naruto-sensei, Ryuu was part of the assault and assassination squad right? We're a stealth and scouting squad." exclaimed Manami. Naruto sighed and opened one of his many desk drawers.

"Yes,he was, but since you two are only chunin, you needed a jonin level person to lead the group. Ryuu was the only one i could find who has the same stealth skills as you, even though he was part of the assault and assassination, he showed great stealth skills come stealth situations." explained Naruto while taking out a scroll from the drawer. Akira and Manami soon understood and bowed in apology both to Ryuu and Naruto. The Hokage smiled and looked at the new squad in front of him. "Alright, now that you know who your new teammate is, I have a mission for the three of you." said Naruto as he looked at the three, "I need you to deliver a document to the Raikage."

At the word 'Raikage', Ryuu's face instantly took on a sour look. "Naruto-sama, you do know about my connection with Kumo, right?" Ryuu asked with the sour look increasing on his face. Naruto sighed and looked sincerely at Ryuu.

"Yes, I do, which is why I suggest you guys wear hooded cloaks for this mission." replied Naruto. Ryuu kept his sour look for a few seconds and then it disappeared, then he sighed.

"Alright," Ryuu turned to his new teammates,"I'll see you guys at the main gate." after Ryuu said that, he was out the door with hands in his pockets. Akira and Manami turned to Naruto with a very confused look, Naruto sighed once more and started to explain.

"You see, Ryuu is not from here, he has dark skin and short white spiky hair, only people with those features are from Kumo, Ryuu's past in Kumo wasn't very nice, he had abusive parents who made him and his sister sleep in the street most of the time, he had to fight for his life against his father when he was only six years old. When he finally became a ninja, he was considered one of the most skilled genin,during the chunin exams, he lost his sister. His sister was the closest person to him, so after the exams when he became a chunin, he abandoned Kumo. A lot of people tried to stop him from abandoning the village, so when nobody could bring him back,Kumo listed him a missing-nin." Naruto explained and then looked up at the two chunin.

"So how did Ryuu become a ninja of Konoha?" asked Akira, who was very close friend to Ryuu. Naruto sighed and continued explaining.

"Ryuu came here on his own, when we first talked, he said that he wanted to become a ninja of the village, when I asked him about his old one, he simply looked down with a gloomy look on his face. Up until today, nobody knows how long Ryuu was out in the wild, but we know that he asked to join other villages before he came to us." Naruto continued until Akira and Manami got a look of understanding on their faces.

The two chunin nodded and Naruto told them when to be at the gate, then he dismissed them.

* * *

_Leaf Main Gate - 9 A.M._

The three were at the main gate ready to go. Black hooded cloaks covered their body, with the document in the hands of Akira.

"Shall we get going?" asked Akira to his teammates. Both nodded and they were off towards Kumo.

* * *

After a whole day of silence and walking, the three decided to set up camp in an open space by a river. Ryuu slid his pack off his back and unzipped it. He then pulled out twp unrolled tents and tossed them to Akira and Manami.

"Alright, you guys set up the tents, I'll go find us some firewood." Ryuu said before walking away from camp. After Ryuu disappeared into the night, Akira and Manami began to set up the tents.

"Do you think that Ryuu will be okay in the village?" Manami asked while unrolling the tent. Akira grabbed the end and whipped the tent so it became flat.

"Yeah, I've known Ryuu for awhile, he wouldn't do anything rash." replied Akira while putting up rods in the areas to support the tent. Manami used the last rod to stand up the entrance to the tent, and grabbed the next one.

"I hope so..." said Manami while unrolling the second tent. The two repeated the process of setting up a tent and sat on the grass. Minutes passed until the two heard a nearby bush rustling. The bushes cleared and Ryuu stepped into view.

"Alright, got the firewood," Ryuu said as he set the firewood a decent distance away from the tents, and sat down next to his teammates, "Nightshift today will be Me, Akira, then Manami."

They both nodded and continued to awkwardly sit around the campfire. A few minutes passed, until Akira broke the silence.

"So...you guys want some?" he asked while holding out two bananas to his teammates. Manami took one and Ryuu just shook his head. Akira shrugged and pulled out another banana from his backpack. Nobody said anything in the awkward silence, only hacking coughs and sniffing noises. After a whole thirty minutes of no talking, the team captain, Ryuu, decided that Akira and Manami get some shut eye. Holding the tent door open to Manami, Akira looked back at Ryuu, who just stared at the flames of the campfire. Suddenly, Akira felt a hand touch his arm. He turned around to see Manami looking him in the eye.

"We should get some sleep, Akira-kun." said Manami while continuing looking into Akira's eyes, "It's best if we don't bother him about it."

Akira nodded in agreement and gave one last glance to his friend. The two then stepped inside the tent and slipped into their sleeping bags, waiting for the next day.

* * *

Ryuu sighed for the millionth time that day, you would think that you would be excited to go back to your old home after you've been away from it for so long. But, that wasn't Ryuu's case, no his case was completely different from everybody else's.

_'Amai...' _Ryuu thought while looking into the fire. What Ryuu saw, was the face of his beloved sister, Amai. After thinking of all the memories with his sister, Ryuu grinned weakly. _"I wish...that I could've been there to save you sooner...'. _Ryuu only remembered the blade that slipped through Amai's chest back when he was only a genin.

_Drip_

Ryuu bit his lip, trying to hold back the tears that were stinging the back of his eyes.

_Drip...drip...drip..._

Ryuu just couldn't hold it in, he let his tears stream down his cheeks. Thoughts of his sister clouded his mind, and it seemed like the more he thought of his sister, he shed more tears. He could remember her smiling face, the pretty face, the light grey hair that she kept in a bun, her dark skin...

Ryuu choked in a sob and covered his eyes with his right hand.

_"What did I do..__' _is all Ryuu could think, _'What did I do...I never went up against my parents, I never do anything to hurt my sister, I never even complained when mom and dad put Amai and I out in the streets...What did I do to deserve this painful life...'_ The dark skinned teen then wiped his eyes with his sleeve. He once again looked at the fire, but this time with red and puffy eyes. The next moment, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Ryuu turned around, only to see the spirit form of Amai.

"Amai..." Ryuu choked out, Amai smiled and sat down next to her brother. Now, Ryuu wasn't the one to get all emotional, but he started sobbing some more when his sister smiled at him.

"It's been to long, Ryuu..." The spirit of Amai said, her brother tried leaning on his sister's shoulders, but his sister gently grabbed his head and layed it down on her thighs. "If I could, I would hug you tight and never let go, Ryuu, but unfortunately, I can't."

Hearing this, Ryuu only let out more tears. Amai grinned weakly and started stroking her brother's hair. For the next ten minutes, Ryuu let his tears escape his eyes and his sister just stroked his short white, spiky hair.

"Amai, I'm so happy to see you." Ryuu said while looking up at his sister. Amai smiled and wiped away the remaining tears on his cheeks.

"You have grown up, Ryuu, it makes me happy to see that my best friend is doing alright." Amai said while smiling. Ryuu chuckled and then covered up his face with his hands.

"Amai, you know saying that will make me cry some more." Ryuu replied while trying to hold back more tears. Amai only laughed and cupped Ryuu's right cheek.

"I know, but I only speak my honest thoughts." Amai said, which only made Ryuu chuckle.

"I miss you Amai, life just isn't the same without you." Ryuu said while looking at his smiling sister. As soon as Ryuu said that, his sister dropped the grin and frowned.

"No Ryuu, life isn't the same without you, I miss you more than you will ever know, I miss sharing laughs with you, I miss tickling you, I miss all the things that we used to do when we were kids." replied Amai.

Ryuu once again bit his lip trying to hold back tears while thinking of the old days. Amai only grinned again and started stroking the hair of her brother again. The two sat like that for awhile until Amai helped Ryuu sit up.

"Remember Ryuu, I'm always watching over you," Amai said, but soon after her spirit was disintegrating, "looks like I have to go, I'll see you around I guess." Amai then walked over to Ryuu and patted his head. Just before her head disintegrated, she said three final words, "Love you, Ryuu." and then she was gone.

Ryuu closed his eyes and took in those last words. The next moment, he felt the stinging sensation in the back of his eyes, he didn't know why though. In his head, he can hear his sister calling him a crybaby.

_Love you, Ryuu..._

The words were the only thing that Ryuu thought of at the moment. For what seemed like the first time that night, Ryuu smiled.

* * *

The first glimpses of sunlight were seen, Manami went to her tent to wake up her boyfriend. Manami opened the entrance to her tent and shook Akira gently.

"Akira-kun, Akira-kun, wake up." Manami said while shaking her boyfriend. Akira groaned and rolled over so that he was looking up at Manami. Once the eyes of Akira's opened, he smiled wide.

"Good Morning, Manami-chan..." Akira said while smiling at Manami. The two smiled at each other for awhile until Manami walked out of the tent.

* * *

After the three had rolled up the tents and gotten all their stuff together, they were finally on the road. It took awhile, but the three made it to Kumo three days later.

"Alright! We're here in Kumo! All we need to do is go the the Raikage and get out of here!" said Akira while holding the documents in his hands. Ryuu pulled the hood over his head and started walking into the village.

"You guys go on ahead, I have some things to take care of first..." Ryuu said, not even turning around to give a glance at his teammates. Akira shrugged and started walking in the direction that the Raikage's office, Manami did the same.

* * *

Ryuu walked past all the buildings that were way to familiar with him. Every building he walked by reminded him of the times where he would be on the streets with Amai. Block after block after block, Ryuu could feel the stares towards him.

_'I wonder what they will think when they see_ me..' Ryuu thought. Finally, the building came into view. Ryuu twisted the doorknob and stepped into the old apartment building. The office clerk looked up and fumbled the newspaper that he was reading.

"C-can I help you sir?" the clerk asked, but no reply, Ryuu just kept walking, he walked up the stairs and saw the hallway of doors. He walked straight until he came to the end of the hallway. He turned right to the last apartment of the hallway and knocked.

_'And here we are...'_ Ryuu thought before a grumpy old man opened the door.

"I swear to god, if its one of you pranksters, I'll-" the man stopped when he saw Ryuu. Ryuu just kept the emotionless expression on his face.

"Dad"

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter, I wanted to make this longer but didn't have the time, and sorry for being on hiatus for so long, I had some personal stuff to take care of, but I'm back so yeah.**

**please review, and have a nice day -CDfor3**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for being away for so long, like i said i had some personal stuff going on, but im back and heres chapter 12**

The look of shock on Ryuu's father soon turned into a look of rage.

"What the hell are you doing here Ryuu, do you know you had me worried sick? For the past 4 years I worried about you, did you run away because of my treatment to you and Amai during childhood? We may have thrown you and your sister out on the street, but we did that so you can gain survival skills faster! You're really an ungrateful child, you should be happy that you have a father like m-" He was cut off by Ryuu taking out a kunai form his pouch, and shoving it right into his father's gut. Ryuu's father cried out in pain as he was being pushed into the back wall of the apartment with the kunai still inside his gut. Ryuu then pinned his father against the wall with his elbow. Ryuu twisted the kunai inside the gut making his father cry out in pain.

"YOU are the one responsible for my mental anguish, the one responsible for my emotionless attitude, the one responsible for killing mother," Ryuu's father spit blood in his son's face, but Ryuu didn't even flinch, "and finally, YOU ARE THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR AMAI'S DEATH! YOU SICK ALCOHOLIC BASTARD!" Ryuu screamed while taking the kunai out of the gut fast. Ryuu's father hit the floor on his knees, then coughed up more blood.

"Ryuu...why do you care so much for Amai, sure, I may have killed her, but I was drunk, when are you going to forgive-"

"NEVER!" Ryuu interrupted, "I will NEVER forgive you for what you've done, that night, the night were you killed the most precious person to me, you-"

"Shut up...Ryuu," Ryuu's father interrupted, "taking your anger out on me won't bring them back...", Ryuu stared his father directly in his eyes when he said this. For the first time in his life, Ryuu was consumed with rage.

"Your right, but killing you will even the score.", and that was the last thing that Ryuu's father heard.

* * *

Akira and Manami walked up the ramp to the Raikage's office.

"Akira-kun, do you have the document?" Manami asked, Akira only smiled at her and held up the scroll.

"Yep!" replied Akira. The two kept walking up the ramp until they came to a hallway that curved. "Well, Raikage's office is right up ahead." Akira stated while looking to his girlfriend. Manami only grinned and interlocked hands with Akira then started walking again.

Akira and Manami walked down the hallway and opened the doors to the Raikage's office. The Raikage looked up to the two leaf nin and smiled at them.

"You must be the ninja that Naruto sent," the Raikage said while looking at the two. Akira and Manami pulled their hoods down and bowed in respect to the Raikage.

"Yes, we are," replied Akira while walking towards the Raikage, "Here's the designated document." Akira said when he handed the document to the Raikage. The Raikage opened the document and looked it over then nodded.

"Thank you, tell Naruto that I said hi." the Raikage stated, Akira and Manami bowed one more time and headed out the office.

When the two made it to the streets of Kumo, they started to look for their teammate.

"Where do you think Ryuu is?" Manami asked her boyfriend. Akira looked left and right one more time before looking straight ahead.

"Don't know, but I need ramen reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaally bad." whined Akira, Manami giggled and sighed,

"Is ramen the only thing you think about?" Manami asked jokingly, Akira turned around and smiled at Manami,

"No, I only think about you." Akira replied while smiling, Manami blushed and then they continued their search for Ryuu.

* * *

After about ten more minutes of searching, the two gave up and waited at the front gate. Akira scanned from left to right, luckily this time he saw Ryuu walking towards the gate. Akira and Manami let out a sigh of relief and waved to Ryuu.

"Yo where ya been R-" Akira was cut off by Ryuu clapping a hand over his mouth. Akira squinted his eyes and looked at Ryuu with an annoyed look. Ryuu looked down to the ground and whispered into Akira's ear,

"Don't say my name aloud, are you trying to get the Kumo ANBU after me?" Ryuu whispered before removing his hand from Akira's face. Akira wiped his mouth and the three started to walk away from Kumo.  
When the three were already way past the village, they started to notice that they were being followed,

"Do you guys sense them?..." Manami asked, Ryuu and Akira both nodded in response and started using their sensory skills to find out who was following them. Manami started doing the same thing, and not even two seconds later, she pulled out a kunai and deflected a group of shuriken that were headed towards Akira and Ryuu.

"Whoa! Thanks Manami-chan you saved our life!" thanked Akira, Manami only grinned but it disappeared as soon as it came. Ryuu unsheathed his dagger from it's scabbard tied around his waist(think of the chakra dagger form Naruto shippuden movie 4).

"Show yourself!" Ryuu yelled, the response he got was at least 10 Kumo ANBU that jumped down from their hiding spot. The person who seemed to be the captain of the squad stepped in front of the three and pointed to Ryuu.

"Ryuu Tamizaki, please come with us." the captain monotonically said. , Akira ran to the front of the two and pushed the captain away from them.

"Why do you want Ryuu?" Akira asked. The captain brushed himself off and instead of replying, he made a handsign that was pointed towards Akira. After the handsign, two ANBU shunshined to Akira faster than the human eye can follow and wrapped him in a headlock. "Yo! Get off me!" Akira yelled while struggling to get the ANBU off of him. Seeing this, Ryuu and Manami both rushed at the ANBU who were holding Akira, but were stopped when the the rest of the ANBU jumped in front of them. The two leaf nin came to a stop and gritted their teeth. The captain once again stepped foward and stared at the two leaf nin.

"I will repeat myself, Ryuu Tamizaki, please come with us, we will not kill you, we will return you to the village to the village that you rightfully belong to." repeated the captain. Akira, while struggling to get out of the ANBU's hold, yelled,

"Don't listen to them Ryuu!" One of the ANBU that was holding Akira knocked him on the head. "Ah! Hey man what's your deal?", The ANBU hit Akira on the head one more time to shut him up, Akira grunted in frustration and stopped his attempt to escape the ANBU's hold.

Ryuu stood straight with his arms at his sides and balled fists. "Why? I left the village on my own accord!" Ryuu shouted. The captain shook his head and grabbed Ryuu's collar.

"Listen kid, we know that, but Raikage-sama wants you back in the village! I'm pretty sure your father does to!" replied the captain. Ryuu lifted his fists and sent it into the captain's mask so hard that the mask shattered into pieces. The captain fell back a little from the punch and put a hand over his face. Blood started coming out of the cracks between the captain's fingers. The captain made a hand sign pointed towards Ryuu and shouted, "You...attack!" the captain shouted and pointed to Ryuu.

The Kumo ANBU squad, excluding the two holding Akira rushed at Ryuu. The first ANBU unsheathed his sword and sliced at Ryuu. Ryuu countered and shoved his dagger through the armor and straight into the chest of the Kumo ANBU. Three more jumped into the air and the ANBU readied to attack at the same time. Seeing this, Ryuu started forming a raikiri in his right hand. Once the raikiri was formed, Ryuu dashed quickly at the three ANBU surrounding him. Ryuu then hit the three with his raikiri and he landed on the landed on the ground. With all three Kumo ANBU still in the air, they all were hit by an explosion of lightning coming from all of them. Four more Kumo ANBU prepared to attack Ryuu, but were stopped when Ryuu used the same attack he used on the previous ANBU. The captain also rushed towards Ryuu. The two clashed with blades many times before they both retreated back. With the two having forgotten about Manami and Akira, Manami shunshined to behind the captain and attempted to impale the captain's neck. However, the captain reacted quickly and disarmed Manami. Manami then engaged the captain in a taijutsu battle. The captain kicked upwards two times in a row, which Manami had skillfully blocked. Manami chopped at his shoulder but was countered a second later. The captain grabbed her wrist and threw her against a tree. When Manami bumped into the tree, she disappeared in a puff of smoke. From behind the captain, Manami had shoved a kunai right into the chest of the captain.

"Y-...you...when did you-" the captain stopped, and remembered Manami making a hand sign during the taijutsu duel. "I see...you made a clone in the middle of the fight and switched yourself with the clone...impressive..." the captain finished, then coughed up blood and died in by the hands of Manami. Manami removed the blade from the corpse of the captain and looked over to the two ANBU holding Akira. Surprisingly, the only thing she saw was Akira brushing himself off. When Akira noticed Ryuu and Manami looking at him, he shrugged.

"What?" Akira asked to his teammates, they both shook their heads, how Akira managed to get out of the ANBU's hold was beyond them. Akira walked over to the two and smiled, "By the way, nice show! Especially that firework show that Ryuu put on, and Manami-chan, you were amazing! Your taijutsu is the best!" Akira complimented, his teammates both smiled, and then they were on their way back home.

* * *

The trio had gotten home three days later at sunset time. After the three had told Naruto about their mission and encounter with the Kumo ANBU, the three had split up and went home to their humble abodes. Well, since Akira and Manami shared an apartment i guess the three didn't really split up.

"Alright well see ya later Ryuu." Akira said while waving goodbye to his new teammate. Ryuu stuffed his hands in his pockets and waved back, then started walking opposite directions from the two. As Ryuu walked down the empty streets of the suburban district and sighed. The relief he felt when he killed his father, that weight lifted off his shoulders. When Ryuu finally made it to his apartment, he took out a pair of keys from his pockets and entered his abode. For a person who does not get paid much, Ryuu had a pretty good looking apartmen. His apartment consisted of hardwood floors, black leather couches, and granite countertops. He took off his sandals at the doorstep and headed to his bedroom. Ryuu noticed that he was slowly losing consciousness and grabbed the wall to help him stand up. Unable to keep awake, Ryuu passed out.

* * *

When Ryuu awoke, he was in a forest.

"Huh?" Ryuu confusedly said, he started walking until he saw a source of light in the distance. The young tokubetsu jonin started jogging towards the campfire. After many bushes and thorns, Ryuu saw that three familiar people were sitting around a campfire.

"A-Amai? Mother?..." Ryuu looked towards the last person and scowled. "What are **you** doing here?" Ryuu asked coldly. The person sighed then stood up and walked towards Ryuu.

"Ryuu, my son..." that was all Ryuu heard until his father hugged him. "I'm so sorry..I realized what I have done wrong by coming here...to this place in the afterlife..." the old man said. Ryuu was in shock for a moment then lightly shoved his father away from him.

"Do you think that I am that weak, that I will forgive you if you act sympathetically towards me?" Ryuu coldly stated. Ryuu's father only sighed again then made his hand point towards Amai and Ryuu's mother.

Amai stood up and hugged her brother, and his mother just sat there and smiled at the scene going on. "Oh, Ryuu..." Amai said warmly. Ryuu smiled slightly, then looked at his father and mother, who were smiling at him. He didn't want to hug his sister back, but did so anyway. It wasn't long before Ryuu's mother and father joined them. The four stood up like that hugging each other for awhile until they all broke apart and sat around the campfire together. Ryuu's father told his son how many things he did wrong in life, and how he should never go down the same path.

"I understand now...father..." Ryuu said for the first time, warmly, towards the man who he thought caused his anguish. Ryuu's father smiled and looked at his son from the other side of the campfire.

"Yes, Ryuu, I should've never done what I did, if I could, I would go back in time and fix everything..." Ryuu's father sadly replied, Ryuu, for the first time in his life, well dreams I guess, Ryuu smiled a true smile.

"It's alright, father, whats been done cannot be undone, I just have to wait until I join you guys here..." Ryuu said then looked up to the starry night in his dreams. "Then all four of us can become a happy family again...", after Ryuu said this, he earned three smiles. Ryuu's father, mother, and Amai scooted closer to Ryuu and hugged him, one more time. Right when Ryuu felt the skin of all three of them touch his skin, he felt a cool wind breeze.

"It seems that it is time for you to go now, Ryuu." Amai warmly said. Ryuu closed his eyes and smiled another true smile, and then closed his eyes, then listened to the three voices that said three words to him.

"I love you." the three voices said in unison at the same time.

* * *

Awakening from the dream he had, Ryuu saw that he was still on the hardwood floor of his apartment. Moonlight shone through the windows of the apartment. Ryuu rolled over on his back and stared at the ceiling. He sighed again then got up and lazily dragged himself to his bed.

"I...need...sleeeeee-" Ryuu didn't get to finish as he instantly fell asleep when he touched the sheets of the bed

* * *

"But Manami-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaan." whined Akira, Manami giggled then stared at Akira with her puppy eye technique.

"Please, Akira-kun?" Manami begged, then moved closer to Akira, so close that their faces were six inches apart, "pleaaaaase?" Manami continued. Akira sighed out and then smiled,

"Okaaaay." Akira then got up and started doing a funny dance that made Manami crack up. "There, there, I did it." Akira said while still keeping his smile. Akira thought that Manami's soft laugh sounded like an angel in so many ways. When Manami was done laughing, she used her forearm to wipe her tears of laughter from her face and then cutely smiled at Akira.

"You look so ridiculous!" Manami warmly stated. Akira laughed along with her and then sat back down on the couch. "Hey, we should get some sleep, it's getting late and no doubt that Naruto-sensei has a mission for us tomorrow." Manami said, Akira nodded and then laid his head down on Manami's lap. "A-Akira-kun, what are you doing?" Manami asked her boyfriend, Akira only looked up at her and smiled again.

"Going to sleep." Akira replied, in response, Manami rolled her eyes, but smiled back at Akira. The two that night fell asleep with Akira using Manami's thighs as pillows and Manami falling asleep in a sitting position.

* * *

When all three were at their new meeting spot the next morning, a tree right by the Hokage tower, they started walking towards Hokage Tower. After they walked in, they saw that Shikamaru, Naruto's advisor wasn't there to greet them, which he usually did.

"I guess laziness got the better of him today, huh?" Akira playfully asked his teammates, making them both laugh. But that's when things started going differently from other days. There were no other teams getting their missions, and there weren't any sounds coming from the building. So when the three knocked and then walked into Naruto's office, they were relieved to see that Naruto and Shikamaru were there, reading to what seemed to be a letter. Akira waved at his sensei and smiled, "Good morning Naruto-sensei, Shikamaru!" Akira excitedly said, "So what's todays mission?"

Naruto was silent for a few moments then set the letter down on his desk, "Akira, you are not going on a mission today." Naruto replied in monotone. The three looked dumbfound for a moment and then Akira spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Akira asked, Naruto only picked up the letter and held it out towards Akira.

"Take it." Naruto replied, still in monotone. Slowly, Akira took the letter and started to read it.

_Dear, Naruto-sama,_

_ We have heard about a boy by the name of Akira Oshiro that currently is a ninja that resides in your village. If you know about the Oshiro clan, you know that they originated from clan doesn't have any more alive members, sixteen years ago, another Iwa clan started a coup de' tat. During the time of the coup, they went against Iwa, killing many people in the process. Many of the people who were killed during the coup were Oshiro clan members. The Oshiro clan head, Akihiro, had already met his demise before the attack, as you may or may not know, he sacrificed himself to seal the Gobi inside his son. We are sure that Akira is Akihiro's son. We are asking if you could send Akira to us, to see what he can attain from his clan's old library. The knowledge and skills his ancestors once possessed could be his, only if he is willing to come here, to Iwagakure. We are not asking for Akira to join our ranks, and even though we do want him back in Iwa, we understand fully that Konoha is the only place in his mind that he wants to stay at. So if Akira wants to know about his clans full history, then please send him here to Iwagakure. _

_ Sincerely,  
Kurotsuchi, Fourth Tsuchikage._

Akira's eyes widened after each words he read. His two teammates looked over his shoulder and read it too. "N-Naruto-sensei?" Akira asked shakily. Naruto raised an eyebrow at Akira and looked at him with a curious look. "Do I have permission to go to Iwagakure?" Naruto nodded and Akira turned to his two teammates, "Alright, let's pack and leave immediately for Iwa."

Ryuu nodded in agreement, but Manami's eyes widened and she stared at Akira worriedly. "B-b-b-b-but what if Iwa bribes Akira to make him stay there, I-"" Manami was interrupted when Akira wrapped her into a reassuring hug.

"We'll be fine, Manami-chan, nothing can ever drive me away from Konoha." Akira said while hugging Manami, "alright, let's go pack."

* * *

After one hundred reasons to convince Manami to go with them to Iwa, the three finally headed off towards Iwa. As the three walked they spotted three Iwa ninja in the distance. After noticing that the ninja were walking towards them, Akira, who was leading the pack, put his arm in front of Ryuu and Manami. Akira looked back with a serious look on his face, "Lets see what they want." Akira stated, Ryuu and Manami nodded in response.

The three Iwa nin closed in and stared at the three leaf nin with neutral looks. A light skinned male Iwa nin with brown hair stepped in front of the other Iwa nin and looked at Akira. "Are you Akira Oshiro? the Iwa nin asked.

Akira raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, "Yeah, why?" replied Akira. The Iwa nin only looked back at his two teammates and then looked back at Akira.

"I challenge you to a fight." The Iwa nin said coldly, Akira looked back to his two teammates and nodded. Akira took off his backpack and immediately engaged battle with the Iwa nin.

Akira started it off with a jab to the stomach, which surprisingly hit the Iwa nin right on target. The next thing Akira did was create two shadow clones. The three Akiras bombarded the Iwa nin with punches and kicks. Luckily for the Iwa nin, he was able to block some of the attacks from Akira. When the Akiras were done attacking the Iwa nin, they retreated back to the place where his teammates were standing. The Iwa nin brushed himself off and rushed at the Akiras, and the Akiras rushed at the Iwa nin.

One of the other Iwa nin lazily rubbed the back of his neck and looked to the third Iwa nin. "The person who starts off the fight right away...Yeah, he's definitely Akihiro's son."

* * *

**Alright guys, chapter 12 for ya, after this chapter, the Akira and company will be staying in Iwa for a few chapters. Battle with Fuzen coming up shortly after. **

**ok well please review and have a nice day :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13, this chapter includes guys fighting over a girl, Iwagakure, and lazy mofos haha, oh well...chapter 13...**

* * *

After the so called 'duel' the Iwa nin introduced himself as Togatta. His two teammates introduced themselves as well. The one who is the laziest one out of the three introduced himself as Washi, he had black messy hair, slightly tanned skin and wore the default Iwa jonin suit. The second one, who turns out to be a female introduced herself as Hanabira. She had black shoulder length hair and like the rest of her group wore the default Iwa jonin jumpsuit. Lastly, Togatta, he had unkempt brown hair and wore the same thing as his teammates. After everybody had introduced themselves, Akira's group found out that they were their escorts to Iwagakure.  
After a day of walking, the six had decided to camp out by a river. Everybody set up camp and they all started to get familiar with each other.

"My name is Togatta, as you all know, I like these two next to me," Togatta said while pointing to his two teammates, "I especially like someone here..." Togatta continued, then smirked and looked at Manami at the last part. Manami shivered and cuddled closer to Akira. When Togatta said the last part, Akira growled and wrapped his arm around Manami. Worried about Akira and Togatta getting into a fight, Ryuu coughed to break the weird atmosphere.

"I am Ryuu Tamizaki, I like people who don't mess with my friends, and I dislike people who try to mess with my friends." at the last part, Ryuu gave a death glare to Togatta. Togatta only smirked and elbowed Washi, Washi sighed and looked at the three leaf nin.

"As you know, I'm Washi, I like sleeping, relaxing," Washi then put a hand on Togatta's shoulder, "and please excuse Togatta, he didn't mention that he likes flirting with girls who aren't Hanabira." At the last part, Hanabira smacked Washi upside the head and crossed her arms.

"Hmph! My name is Hanabira, and I like pressing flowers and I dislike people who bring harm to Iwagakure." Sadly, the weird atmosphere did not seem to go away.

"So...I'm Akira Oshiro, I like my friends and Manami-chan, I dislike people who try to get on my nerves." Akira said.

"I'm Manami Nakamura, I like cooking and Akira-kun, I dislike creepy people, like Togatta." Manami said, Togatta's smirk fell, and everybody became silent until it was time for them to go to sleep, excluding Manami who was first on night watch.

While looking up at the stars in the night sky, Manami heard somebody get out of their tent. She turned around and saw Akira walking towards her. Manami smiled when Akira sat down next to her. "What are you doing up so late, Akira-kun?" Manami asked.

Akira looked at her and smiled, "I'm just a clone, my real self didn't want you to get lonely...aaaannnndddd he wanted to make sure that Togatta doesn't make any move on you." clone Akira said, then the clone went back to looking at the stars. Manami smiled when the clone said the last part, then went back to looking at the stars with Akira's clone. The clone looked over to Manami, making his jaw drop, the way the moonlight shone perfectly on her skin and the sparkle in her eyes made the clone stare at Manami. Manami caught the clone staring at her and she snapped in front of the clone's face.

"Hello, earth to Akira's clone?" Manami whispered, snapping the clone out of it's thoughts. The clone shook his head and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry..uh you just looked so beautiful under the moonlight so I...uh." the clone blushed and tried to make up an excuse, but Manami let out a soft giggle and patted the clone on the back.

"You make the lamest excuses, you know that?" Manami said, the clone crossed his arms and slouched over then made a pouting face.

"So?" the clone replied with a cute childish tone. Giggling some more, Manami put her hand on her stomach and leaned back. The clone went back to sitting up straight and then looked back to the stars. After she was done giggling, Manami did the same.

* * *

"ALRIGHT, RISE AND SHINE FELLAS!" Togatta shouted, waking up the 5 other ninja. The first one to exit their tents were Akira and Manami. Togatta smirked and eyed Manami, which went unnoticed by Akira. Akira scowled at Togatta and then took down Akira and Manami's tent.

Eager to get Akira mad, Togatta walked up to the two and smirked. "Hey guys," Togatta greeted, which his responses were disgusted looks from the two lovers.

Akira finished packing the tent in his bag and shoved Togatta away from the two. "Why don't you go bother someone else Togatta." Akira replied coldly.

Togatta kept smirking and shrugged, "What do you mean 'bother' I'm pretty sure that Manami is happy to see me, shoot, she was probably dreaming about me last night too."

Akira balled his fists and didn't reply to Togatta. Manami got worried and walked behind Akira and wrapped her arms around Akira's neck. "I love Akira-kun and **ONLY** Akira-kun, so stop trying to win me over, it's not going to work."

Togatta frowned, but smirked right after, "Well, well, playing hard to get now are we? That's okay, I like my girls like that anyw-" Togatta was cut off by Akira raising his fist, and slamming it hard into Togatta's face. Togatta fell to the ground with blood coming out of his nose and mouth

Akira lightly removed Manami's arms from his neck and walked over to Togatta. "Don't talk about her like she's yours!" Akira said with a murderous intent. Togatta sat up and rubbed the blood away from his face with the back of his palm.

"Oh, but she will be mine, right after I dispose of you." Togatta replied, then in a blur of red, grabbed Akira by the neck. This caused the other ninja to come out of their tent and separate the two. Washi and Hanabira tackled Togatta and dragged him back so that they made distance from the leaf nin. Ryuu rushed out of his tent and grabbed Akira by the arm pulling him back creating even more distance between Togatta and Akira.

Both Akira and Togatta settled down after they struggled to get out of the grip of their friends, while Manami felt like ripping Togatta's throat out.

_'Like he could ever be with me'_ Manami thought, then rushed over to Akira, who was giving a death glare to Togatta. Ryuu sighed then stood up.

"I think you guys should just give us directions to Iwa, so we'll split up and we can avoid these two quarrelling over Manami, what do you guys think?" Ryuu asked the Iwa nin. Washi and Hanabira nodded in agreement, but Togatta didn't have the exact reaction as the other two.

"No, if you want to get to Iwa, then you guys will have to stick with us!" Togatta replied coldly, earning looks of disgust from Akira and Manami.

Washi, sighed and smacked Togatta across the face. "Stop being selfish, Togatta, Manami is already taken by Akira, so stop trying to win her over." Washi replied to Togatta. After being smacked across the face, Togatta looked at Washi and then sighed.

Unexpected by anybody there, Togatta responded by saying, "Fine, we'll give them directions to Iwa and just meet them there." Togatta muttered.

Ryuu sighed in relief, "Alright, so which way to Iwa?" Ryuu asked, Washi replied by pointing down the river. "Ah, alright, thanks Washi."

Washi replied by briefly sticking his hand up in the air, then the six took down their tents and packed their stuff.

After packing, the six stood in front of each other. Ryuu and Washi sighed for the millionth time that day, while Akira and Togatta gave each other the death glare. Ryuu stepped forward and shook each of the Iwa nin's hands. "Well it was nice knowing ya, I guess we'll see you guys back in Iwa." Ryuu said to the Iwa nin. Washi nodded, so did Hanabira, while Togatta was still in a death glare battle with Akira.

So the six went their separate ways, well the Iwa nin only took the alternate route to Iwa. The leaf nin focused chakra on their feet and began sprinting down the river.

"Man, I can't stand that Togatta guy!" Akira grunted.

"Agreed, he gets on my nerves." Ryuu said.

Akira grunted one more time before increasing his speed. "A-Akira-kun, why are you going so fast?" Manami shouted to Akira who was already miles away from his two teammates.

Ryuu sighed then looked to Manami while running, "It's all Togatta's fault that the two have beef now." Manami nodded in agreement and the two started going faster as well.

* * *

When the three leaf nin came to rapids that continued until the water went down a waterfall. The three came to the edge of the waterfall and looked at the sight before them.

"Woah..." Akira uttered, the sight before them, was tall, stone buildings and trees. "So, this is my hometown..." Akira said. The three studied the view, in the right side of the village, was a tall tower, which was most likely the Tsuchikage's tower. Over to their left, were some compounds that looked like clan houses.

"So are we just going to stand here, or are we going to do something" Ryuu asked, Akira looked back and nodded, then the leaf nin made their way down the waterfall via feet.

Once they were at the bottom of the waterfall"Akira-kun, maybe we should go to Tsuchikage-sama first, she's probably expecting you." Manami stated. Nodding once more in agreement, the leaf nin made their way towards the sky-high tower to their left.

"Wow, nobody's on the streets, I wonder why." Akira speculated, and he was right, there really no villagers on the street. There were a handful who were walking around, but besides them the streets were empty.  
When the three had made it to the entrance doors of the Tsuchikage tower, they were greeted by people they did not want to see.

"Togatta?" Akira and Manami shouted in unison. Togatta smirked, then kneeled down and softly grabbed Manami's hand and kissed the back of her palm.

"Welcome to Iwa, my queen-" Togatta greeted, but was interrupted once again by Akira puncturing Togatta's right cheek. "What the hell, Akira, I'm just trying to greet _my_ Manami."

"She's not yours! And never will be! So you better shut the fuck up before I make you!" Akira shouted.

"Heh, well lets see who she chooses after this fight right here." Togatta replied before he dashed towards Akira.

Togatta started things off by jabbing at Akira's face. Expecting this, Akira ducked and sent a kick into Togatta's stomach. Togatta winced in pain, but performed two backflips, creating space between the two. Togatta then started making hand symbols, once he was finished he slammed his fists on the ground.

"Doton: Jōshō supaiku!" right after Togatta stated the jutsu name, tiny rock spikes that started off in front of Togatta increased in size as they rapidly made their way towards Akira. Akira quickly focused chakra on his feet and ran up one of the rising spikes. Once he was at the top, he jumped and made the clone seal.

"Tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu!" Akira cried as fifty copies of Akira poofed into existence. Each of the clones grabbed each other's arms and launched themselves at Togatta. Togatta started making another series of hand symbols and slammed his hand on the ground once again.

"Doton: Iwa kabe!" a wall made of stone rose up from the ground, blocking the Akira clones from getting to him. Several _poofs_ were heard after the rock wall rose up. After the last poof was heard, Togatta released the jutsu. Once the rock wall rose back into the ground, Togatta turned around, but was met by a hard kick to a face. The impact of the kick sent Togatta flying back skidding across the hard rock ground. Togatta finally came to a stop when he planted a kunai in one of the cracks in the ground and held on to that kunai. As soon as Togatta looked up, he saw Akira in the air make the clone seal again. The clones of Akira then performed the same move they previously did. Togatta knew that he didn't have enough time to start up another jutsu, so he pulled out smoke bombs and slammed them onto the rock ground. The clones of Akira poofing out of existence once they hit the ground only made the smoke worse. The real Akira landed safely on the ground and looked at all of his surroundings._  
_

Manami and Ryuu were just looking at the fight, knowing that nothing was going to stop them from fighting. When suddenly they heard footsteps from behind them.

"I knew this would happen." a lazy voice said from behind them. The leaf nin turned around to see none other than Washi. "Hey guys, glad to see you after like, what, a few hours?"

Manami and Ryuu nodded slowly then continued to watch the fight.

After looking all around him, Akira didn't see Togatta. But when he spotted a group of shuriken flying towards him he immediately froze up. The shuriken cut Akira on his legs, arms and face. Luckily for Akira, the shuriken didn't puncture him on any vital points. The smoke cleared, revealing a large fist made out of rock rapidly making it's way towards Akira. Surprised by the attack, Akira was hit and sent back, skidding against the rock ground. Akira quickly recovered and saw Togatta coming towards him. Akira readied into a normal taijutsu stance. The two then engaged in another taijutsu battle. Togatta jabbed and kicked multiple times, which Akira blocked. When Akira saw an opening at Togatta's chest, he slid on the ground and kicked at it. Not noticing the kick, Togatta was hit by the kick, and sent into the air. Akira followed and jumped into the air, then made the clone seal again. This time, only three more Akira's poofed into existence. The real Akira jumped higher into the air, using the back of a clone as the jumping platform. The first clone uppercutted Togatta, followed by the second clone kicking him up higher into the air. The third clone followed the second clone's attack by kicking Togatta even higher into the air. Finally, the real Akira was waiting for Togatta, with a rasengan ready to strike. The last thing that Togatta felt was an excruciating pain in his gut, the next thing he felt was pain in his back, them he blacked out into unconsciousness.

Akira landed on the ground with the three clones, who poofed out of existence a second later. After catching his breath, he turned around to see Manami, Ryuu and Washi in front of him. Washi sighed, but in relief.

"Finally, that bastard knows not to mess with ya anymore, huh Akira?" Washi lazily asked.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Akira replied.

"I may be Togatta's teammate, but I seriously hate him for trying to steal Manami from you, even when he knew that you two were dating." Washi told Akira.

Akira nodded and then heard footsteps behind him. He rolled his eyes, but when he turned around, he was met by Kurotsuchi, the newly appointed Tsuchikage.

"Heh, so you're Akihiro's son?" Kurotsuchi said, she then squinted and crossed her arms. "Hm?" she grumbled when she saw the body of Togatta face down on the rock road. "Akira, he was causing trouble right?" Kurotsuchi asked.

Akira grinned sheepishly and put his hand behind his head, Y-yes Tsuchikage-sama." Akira replied.

Kurotsuchi laughed and patted him on the back, "Good job, he was always a trouble maker," Kurotsuchi then glanced over his shoulder and smiled at Manami and Ryuu, "well, now that you're here, let's go to the Oshiro clan compound, shall we?" Kurotsuchi chided before walking past the leaf nin. When she noticed that the leaf nin weren't following her, she placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. "Well, are'ya guys coming or what?"

Akira, Manami and Ryuu then instantly ran over to the Tsuchikage, and then they continued towards the Oshiro compound.

* * *

The four traveled all the way to one of the cliffs that overlooked the village. On that cliff, was the Oshiro clan compound.

Akira had to admit, his clan had a very nice compound. The Oshiro compound was a large three floor building surrounded by several trees. Inside the compound, there was a training ground, a small indoor lake with a small island in the middle that had a tree which covered the large square space between roofs (Thik. The compound also consists of a library filled with scrolls on Oshiro clan secrets and to top it off, a very large dining area.

"So, do you like it here, Akira?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"Like it? I love it!" Akira exclaimed, then looked over to his two teammates, who were frowning, "But..I belong to Konoha, and nothing can ever change that..."

Both of his teammates smiled after hearing that, then walked over to him. "Shouldn't you go to the library first?" Ryuu asked.

Before he responded, Akira felt a weird feeling coming towards the indoor lake. Akira looked towards the direction of the lake, and saw the outline of a ghost. He stared at the outline until it started walking towards the lake.

"Hello? Akira can you hear us?" Ryuu said.

Akira snapped out of his trance and started walking towards the lake. "Akira-kun, where are you going? Don't you wanna go to the library first?" Manami asked softly.

Akira stopped and turned around to them, "You guys go ahead...I...don't know what it is...but I feel something strange...I'll meet up with you in a second, okay?" Akira then took off towards the lake, leaving the three there with confused faces.

* * *

Akira felt mist rising from the water, he didn't know why, but he closed his eyes. He started feeling this warm feeling, like somebody was expecting him, or like a mother would greet him with a warm smile once he came home. When he opened his eyes a minute later, he saw the two people he always wanted to meet. At the other end of the lake, he saw a woman and a man,the woman had black waist long hair, hazel eyes, and a pretty face, who wore a black long sleeved shirt under a tan long apron and a knee length purple skirt.

The man, who Akira recognized, wore a grey kimono with black pants, and he looked exactly like Akira. Akira instantly smiled when he saw the two figures. He focused chakra on his feet and started walking towards the small island with the tree. When he finally was face to face with the two figures, he stared at them and finally let out his words,

"Mom...Dad..." Akira choked out, then pulled both of them into a hug. (Guess he got long arms huh? HA of course he does i created him hahahahaaha)

Akira's parents smiled and proceeded to hug him back.

"You're all grown up now, Akira." Akira's mother, Mayu said.

Akira lightly broke out of the hug and smiled at his mother. Akira's father, Akihiro(as you all know) ruffled Akira's hair and grinned at him. "You sure have, my son."

After he three got stopped hugging each other, they sat next to each other on the calm water of the lake. The three talked about many things, until Akira's mother and father started asking questions about Akira's love life.

"So, hows it going with you and Maaanamii-_chan_?" Mayu said cheerfully.

Akira smiled then blushed lightly, "EH!? How do you know!?" Akira exclaimed.

Mayu giggled softly and patted Akira on the back, "Oh come on, your father and I have been watching over you since you were a infant."

Akira rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and grinned, "Oh...hehe well, we've been dating for three months now I think?"

"Liar!" Akihiro and Mayu bursted out.

"Heh?" Akira asked.

"You two have been going at it for three and a half months, you liar." Akihiro chimed in.

Akira crossed his arms and made the childish pout that Manami called, 'cute', "What's the difference?"

Mayu giggled again and Akihiro spared a chuckle, "Manami is right, you do look cute when you make that face." Mayu said. Akira went to sit up straight and then smile. "So, what do you like most about her?" Mayu asked.

Akira blinked numerous times before rubbing his chin. "Well, there's alot that I like about her."

"Well then name your top three things she has that you like." Akihiro replied.

"Oh, but you don't understand, when I say alot, I mean A-LOT." Akira said.

"Well then name the top three things you love about her." Mayu cheerfully chided.

Akira took his hand off his chin and threw his hands up in the air, "Ah, you just made it harder! There are sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo many things-OOF!" Akira was interrupted by Mayu wrapping her arm around her son's neck and squeezed her son closer.

"Just get on with it!"

Akira grinned and then went back to rubbing his chin. Lost in his thoughts, Akira didn't notice that he released his chakra, therefore making him fall into the water. Surprised by this, Akihiro and Mayu started cracking up at Akira. When Akira's head arose to the surface, he sheepishly grinned and laughed along with his family.

_So this is what it would've been like if they had lived..._ Akira thought for a moment then frowned, _But I would've never met Manami-chan...AHHHH which one do I choose!?_

In the middle of her crack up, Mayu lost focus of her chakra too and fell in with Akira. When Mayu's head arose from the water, she started cracking up some more.

"Ak-ha-ira, your- hahaha clumsy haha, just like yo-ha-ur, mother!" Mayu chuckled and then started cracking up some more. Smiling at his mother and father's cheerful personalities, he imagined that if Manami and him acting like his parents when they were married in the future (FORESHADOW HEHEH). The three Oshiros kept conversing about random stuff. Akira found out that he took more after his mother personality wise, but took after his father when it came to looks and sense of humor. Akira enjoyed every second with his parents, and why wouldn't he? Akira and his parents would make a happy family if things had turned out differently.

_If..._

* * *

Theres chapter 13 for ya, I had some fun writin this chap, mostly because I enjoyed Akira kicking the crap out of Togatta.

Also, one more thing before I go...

**VERSACE VERSACE VERSACE VERSACE VERSACE VERSACE VERSACE VERSACE VERSACE VERSACE VERSACE VERSACE VERSACE VERSACE VERSACE VERSACE VERSACE VERSACE VERSACE VERSACE VERSACE VERSACE VERSACE VERSACE VERSACE VERSACE VERSACE VERSACE VERSACE VERSACE VERSACE VERSACE VERSACE VERSACE VERSACE VERSACE VERSACE VERSACE VERSACE VERSACE VERSACE VERSACE VERSACE VERSACE VERSACE VERSACE VERSACE VERSACE.**

Alright, I'm out homies

-CDfor3


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14,my bad for being so late, school stuff, so yeah**

* * *

Manami was concerned, concerned about her boyfriend who hadn't shown to the library in twenty minutes.

Manami nervously fidgeted with her fingers, "Um...where is Akira-kun?" Manami said nervously.

Ryuu sighed and started walking towards the direction Akira went, "I'm tired of waiting, let's go find him."

Kurotsuchi and Manami nodded in agreement and followed Ryuu. After passing numerous rooms, the three reached a double glass door. Beyond the glass door, they saw Akira layed out on the ground. Manami immediately rushed through the doors and ran to Akira.

Manami started shaking Akira by the shoulders, "Akira-kun! Wake up!" yelled Manami before she smacked Akira across the face. Ryuu and Kurotsuchi walked over to the two and looked at Akira. The Tsuchikage kneeled down and felt Akira's pulse. She felt a few beats and pulled her finger away from Akira's neck.

"The kid's just unconscious, although I'm not sure how he passed out..." Kurotsuchi stated.

Manami calmed down and stopped shaking Akira, "Oh...that's a relief...so when will he wake up?"

* * *

Akira laughed at another joke that his dad said. Mayu smiled at him and patted him on the head.

"I guess it's time for you to go..." Mayu said warmly.

Akira looked at his mother and raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Mayu only pointed to the shore, Akira turned around and saw his unconscious body and the three who accompanied him to the compound. Akira noticed Mayu's hand pulled away from his hair, so he turned around and saw his parents in the same place and position that they were in when he saw them.

Akira's parents smiled at him and slowly started to fade away. Akira got up quickly and ran to his parents.

"W-wait! There is still so much I want to ask you two!" yelled Akira.

Akihiro sighed and then smiled, "Your as loud as your mother."

Mayu smiled at Akihiro then glanced back over to Akira, "Don't worry Akira, we'll see you soon okay?" Mayu said.

Before Akira had a chance to respond, he was blinded by a bright white light.

* * *

A few seconds later, Akira woke up to three faces staring down at him. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"What hap-agh my head!" Akira groaned. He rubbed his cheek since that's where most of the pain was coming from.

"You okay, kid?" Kurotsuchi asked. Akira nodded and continued rubbing his face.

"Did somebody slap me?" Akira asked, still rubbing his cheek. It only took a few seconds to Akira realized that Manami slapped him, because she was grinning sheepishly at Akira.

"I-I'm sorry, I was worried, so you know..." Manami replied. The reaction that Manami was expecting from her boyfriend wasn't even close to what she was expecting. Akira started cracking up.

"Haha, s-so you slapped me and you say you were worried?" Akira started cracking up some more and everybody sweatdropped at him. Akira stopped laughing when he saw everybody staring at him. "Wh-what?... I'm the only who found that funny?" Everybody nodded and Akira made the pout face.

Ryuu sighed again and rubbed the back of his neck, "Shouldn't you be in the library studying your ancestor's scrolls, Akira?"

Right after Ryuu said that, Akira stood up and ran into the library in seconds. Everybody coughed from the dust that Akira left behind.

"Heh, he's one helluva kid." Kurotsuchi muttered. When the dust settled, the three walked into the library where Akira had already sat down at a table and grabbed a scroll and started reading it.

Akira's eyes scanned the page numerous times before he made a shadow clone get another scroll from the endless shelves. Manami approached Akira and Ryuu and Kurotsuchi sat across from Akira.  
"Whatcha readin'?" Manami asked while wrapping her arms around Akira's neck.

Akira smiled and softly placed his hand on Manami's forearm. "This scroll says that everybody in my clan was very proficient in kenjutsu...yet I never was interested in kenjutsu."

"Heh, well get interested kid," Kurotsuchi said,"if you want to be a better ninja than your old man then your gonna have to train your butt off in kenjutsu."

Akira nodded and summoned five more clones. "Alright, find all the scrolls you can on kenjutsu, all that stuff, go!" Akira's clones instantly jumped across the library. Manami unwrapped her arms from Akira's neck and looked up.

"Hey guys, I think you should take a look at this..." Manami said, eyes still focused on the ceiling. The other three looked up and glanced at the ceiling. The four kept on looking at a loose wooden board. Akira pushed out from the table with his feet and used chakra to run up the walls. Akira got to the top of the ceiling in seconds and pulled out the loose wooden board.

"Woah..." Akira froze up when he saw what was underneath the loose board. Ryuu tapped his foot on the floor and crossed his arms.

"Anything up there, Oshiro?" Ryuu called out. At the sound of Ryuu's voice from below, Akira snapped out of his trance and pulled out a long dusty wooden box. Akira grabbed the box by it's handles and jumped down. Once Akira landed on the ground, he immediately opened the box. Everybody's eyes in the room widened, inside the box was a black cased ninjato with red designs on the handle and case. Akira took the case gently and sheathed the sword. Manami, Ryuu and Kurotsuchi stepped back, Akira set the case down on the table and examined the sword. Surprisingly, the sword was in mint condition, the sword blade itself was made out of black steel. Akira gently swayed the sword around and then set it back in it's case. The three walked back over to Akira and stared at the sword.

"Well, Akira, looks like you found your father's old sword." Akira's eyes widened, not at what Kurotsuchi said, but of the other thing that was in the box. The other content of the box, was a note, not just any note though. It was a note from Akihiro himself. The note read,

_'To any member of the Oshiro clan who reads this, I am Akihiro Oshiro. Now, I must make this brief but, I feel like the Uwaki clan is plotting something against the village. I talked with Yomenai the other day, I don't know why, but he couldn't look me in the eye for some reason. I have known that man since we were merely kids, he is my closest friend, so I don't know what's happening in the Uwaki clan. _

_That's not why I am writing this letter though, you see, my wife and I have a baby son, Akira. Akira, this letter is directly adressed to yo. If you somehow find this, please, take what is inside and use it to your advantage. The **Kuro Oshiro ken** is the treasure of our ancestors, it holds many great powers, just don't let it's power corrupt you. I have been assigned a mission, a mission to take down to Gobi. However, that is not my intention, I plan to seal the Gobi inside me and the pass it on to you, Akira. _

_Well, I must go now, just remember Akira, if I don't see you grow into your later years, please remember that your mother and I love you dearly._

_ Yours Truly,  
Akihiro Oshiro._

"I told you you found your old man's sword!" Kurotsuchi blurted out. Everybody in the room watched as Akira sheathed the sword again.

Akira turned around and smiled brightly, "Well, I'd better get to work on practicing with this thing!" Akira said, then he headed the direction of the training field. When Akira left the room, Kurotsuchi put a hand on Manami's shoulder.

"Your boyfriend is very weird, he must've inherited that from his old man." Kurotsuchi laughed. Manami nodded in agreement and then put both of her hands over her heart.

"Yes he is...but that's one of the many reasons that everybody likes him...and one of the million reasons why I love him..." Manami softly smiled. The two heard Ryuu exit the door that lead to the bedrooms.

"Hey, where ya going Ryuu!?" Manami shouted from across the room. Ryuu stopped just as he opened the door and smiled back at the two.

"It's been a long day, I'm going to get some sleep, speaking of which why don't you and Akira get a room yourselves, well that's if he plans on sleeping." Ryuu called back. Manami laughed at Ryuu's remark and then started walking towards the stairs that lead to the more upper bedrooms.

Kurotsuchi grinned and then started her way out of the compound.

* * *

Manami woke the next morning to see that Akira wasn't laying down next to her. Manami groggily rubbed her eyes and looked across the room to the glass sliding door. She walked across the hardwood floor and opened the sliding door. When she stepped into the early sunrise light, she saw Akira laying down on the training ground, with his sword at his side.

Akira panted endlessly, he was drained! He woke up early in the morning and fought with countless copies of himself. Now he regretted doing it, he should've been laying down in bed, hugging Manami and breathing in her goddess-like smell. But no, here he was, with only a white t-shirt and sweatpants, both covered with dirt. When the sunlight barely hit his face, Manami's face sneaked into full view of Akira's sight.

"Oh...sorry...Manami...Chan..." Akira weakly breathed out. Manami smiled and shook her head in a nice way.

"You're overworking yourself Akira-kun, can you stand up?" Manami asked as she sat on her knees. Akira shook his head and then lay his head back on the ground. Manami sighed and then smiled softly, she grabbed Akira's arms and then carried Akira into a piggyback ride.

"Wow Manami-chan...you're..really...strong.." Akira mumbled. Manami kept walking until she reached under the balcony of their room.

"I moved your stuff in to our room so take a shower and then come down for breakfast." Manami then jumped up to the balcony. Manami let Akira down once they entered the hardwood floor room. Akira kissed Manami on the cheek and then headed for the bathroom.

* * *

After Akira had finished showering, he dressed in a white t-shirt and sweatpants then did what he was told and headed for the downstairs dining room. Akira was surprised that Manami had already made a dinner for three. Ryuu sat at the end of the table, Manami sat to his left, and they had reserved the right seat for Akira.

"Good morning." Akira chirped to his two teammates. Ryuu waved it off and Manami smiled at him. He took a seat and then joined the two in prayer.

After they had said their prayers, they began to dig into what Manami had cooked. "So, how do you guys like it here?" Akira asked.

Manami looked at Ryuu and then asked, "I mean I like it here, what about you Ryuu?"

Ryuu looked up from his food and then swallowed the food that was in his mouth. "I like it here, the rooms are super nice."

Akira kept on chewing his food and then swallowed it. "I haven't really looked at the bedrooms yet, actually, _our _bedroom." Akira said. Manami glanced from Ryuu to Akira.

"Well go take a look after you're done eating." Manami replied. Akira nodded and then suddenly realized something.

"Where did the food come from, the food in that fridge has to be at least sixteen years old." Akira questioned. Manami stopped herself from chewing into another chopstick-ful of food and smiled at Akira.

"Well Ryuu here was nice enough to get us a new fridge and new food while you were training." Manami said. Akira looked at Ryuu and Ryuu did a friendly salute gesture. Akira shrugged it off and went back to eating his breakfast.

* * *

Akira's mind was blown when he saw what room Manami and him would be sharing. Like all the other rooms in the house, the room had golden pecan hardwood floors. A king size bed was put up against the wall to the left. The bedsheets were a beige color, and the pillows were the same color. A 35 inch plasma screen TV attached to the wall, and surrounding it was a wood shelf with two doors on each side and a large drawer on the bottom. Akira noticed the open screen door leading to the balcony. He decided to walk onto the balcony, and when he did, his mouth dropped at the view that he had. The balcony had a view of the entire training field and tree branches with leaves covered him from the sunlight. Akira took in the view and breathed slowly. He smiled at the view and then he felt someone's arms wrap around his neck. Akira knew who it was right away because of the scent of lavender behind him.

"I cleaned the room while you were training." Manami mumbled into Akira's neck. Akira smiled and put a hand over Manami's.

"I didn't even notice because I was too busy thinking of you." Akira replied. Manami giggled softly and then tightened her arms around Akira.

"Yeah right. That's corny." Manami said. Akira and Manami laughed together and then remained there in a comfortable silence. Time passed very slow for the two, for when they felt they had been standing for hours it was really only a few minutes.

"Wanna go lay down?" Akira asked sleepily to Manami. In response, Manami nodded and they both went to their king size bed. The two then got into a position where Akira was using Manami's thighs as pillows and Manami was sitting with her back against the fluffy pillows. Manami grabbed the remote from the nightstand and turned on the TV.  
"Hey after I wake up later do you want to go grab dinner in the town tonight?" Akira asked.

Manami raised an eyebrow, "So my cooking isn't good enough, huh?"

Akira instantly waved his hands defensively in front of him, "What-no, it's good I just-"

Akira was cut off by Manami laughing and ruffling his hair. "I was just joking, yeah, we can get dinner in the town if you want to."

Akira smiled and then relaxed into Manami's thighs. Then he fell asleep.

* * *

Akira woke up to the same scent of lavender. When he looked up, he didn't see Manami, instead he looked to his left and saw Manami in a black, knee high dress. She didn't wear her headband and she wore black slippers. That made Akira wake up.

"Woah..." Akira accidentally blurted out. Knowing he woke up, Manami smiled and twirled around in her dress.

"Like what you see?" Manami flirtatiously said. As a response, Akira just let out another "Woah...". Manami giggled and then sat down on the edge of the bed, right next to Akira, who was laying down.  
"Well? Are you going to get ready or what?" Snapping out of his trance, Akira instantly shot up and headed for the bathroom. Manami let out another giggle and waited until Akira got done with his shower.

When Akira finished showering and doing all his formal stuff, he walked out of the bathroom with his normal black track jacket and normal grey sweatpants on.

"Really? You're not going to dress up formally?" Manami asked in surprise. Akira rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and smiled.

"I don't need to dress formally, because you're so beautiful that you make me look good." Akira replied back. Manami covered her mouth with her hands and blushed.

"Another one of your corny jokes." Manami said, almost laughing. Akira laughed for a second and then grabbed Manami's hand softly.

"I'm not joking when I say you're beautiful." Akira said, then he lifted Manami's hand so that she would stand up. When the two were side by side, holding hands, they both smiled at each other and walked out of the door.

* * *

Downtown Iwa wasn't much of a sight to see. There were mostly fountains made out of rock and shops that surrounded them. The only place Manami and Akira found interesting was this one fancy restaurant that was on a cliff, overlooking the town shining with lights.

The couple found themselves a table in the back with a nice view of a waterfall that happened to be near the restaurant.

"Akira-kun, you don't have to spend all this money on me you know." Manami stated. And it was true, when Manami saw the menu, she almost choked on her glass of tea. Everything on the menu would cost you all your five fingers. Akira took a sip of tea and then smiled brightly at Manami.

"It's ok, I really don't mind, as long as your happy then I'm happy." Akira responded back. Manami tilted her head in a cute way and smiled back.

"Akira-kun, I'm already happy, with _you.", _Manami took another sip of her tea, "no matter how many gifts you buy me, no matter how much money you spend on me, I'll always be happy, because your here, because you are the one who I hold deepest to my heart. If all I have is your love, then that would be over-satisfying for me."

Akira grinned at Manami's statement and folded his hands in front of his face. "Wow...really? That really gets me in the feels." Akira replied. Manami grabbed Akira's hands and set both hers and his hands down the table.

"Well, remember it good because that's the first and last time I say something that long to you." Manami said in very jokingly way. The two laughed for the hundredth time that night.

The night was filled with fun and joy for the couple. After their expensive dinner, the two spotted a dance festival in the town and decided to attend. After the two danced the night away under bright and colorful lights, the two sat side by side at a park bench, overlooking a waterfall with a lake at the bottom. When the two started walking back to the compound, Manami already had Akiras' jacket slung over her shoulders. When the two had gotten back to the compound, the found Ryuu passed out on the main living room couch with the TV on. They headed upstairs and then changed into their sleeping clothes, they then lay down in bed together and closed their tired eyes, awaiting for the next morning.

* * *

The two woke up next morning in the same position they found themselves every morning. With Akira hugging Manami from behind and Manami cuddled close to Akira.

Akira yawned and then took in the faded lavender scent of Manami. Carefully trying not to wake Manami up, Akira slipped out of bed and walked into his enormous bathroom. Akira never really paid attention to the bathroom before, but he knew it had to be the best bathroom he ever saw.

The bathroom had granite tiles with a hot tub in the corner that was made out of walls of some very thick wood. The shower was Akira's favorite part of the bathroom, it was a walk in shower with granite walls and tiles. There was also a large mirror that covered the whole length of the bathroom. And to finish everything off, the toilet was in the middle of the hot tub and shower, Akira's parents had good taste in their house.

After his morning routine, Akira heard the doorbell to the compound ring. He made his way towards the door and opened it, only to see Washi and a battalion of Iwa nin jumping up the cliffs, towards Mount Shumisen. (Mountain in Inheritors of the Will of Fire)

"Washi, what's going on?" Akira said the last part while looking at the Iwa nin behind him.

Washi sighed and then put a hand on Akira's shoulder.

"Fuzen's on the move again."

* * *

**So that's it for this chapter, tell me what you think. **

**Sorry for being away for so long, I had school work and I was too lazy to continue this chap, anyway, please review, and have a good day.**


End file.
